Kim Possible : An Unforseen Hope
by SehravokSoulshadow
Summary: KPStarWars Crossover AU, But barely The universe is in peril. The New Republic is trying to keep the new Imperial Sovreignty at arm's length. Is the Republic doomed, or will hope triumph. KR eventually RR please. Part 4 is up - 3.6.04
1. Prologue

**                                                Kim Possible: An Unforeseen Hope**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Kim Possible or Star Wars. Skywalker, Katarn, Anakin,  Nar Shaddaa and the Force and any reference or name used that is possibly in a Star wars compendium somewhere in the world is property of George Lucas and Lucas Arts. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and any other name or place from or in relation to the show is property of Disney. I will give credit to all parties involved in later chapters when names and such are used. With that being said, here's the Prologue.

**                                                                                                              Prologue**

A man in a dark-brown, hooded robe walked onto the enormous bridge of a ship.  He made his way up to a beautiful blonde woman in a military uniform.

            "Grand Admiral Skywalker?" he said, removing the hood, exposing his rugged goatee and kind of raggedy short brown hair.

            Before another word had a chance to leave his lips, she was hugging his neck so tightly he could barely breathe. As he smiled softly and moved his arms to hug her back, she pushed herself an arm's-length away and slapped him. 

                        SMACK

            "Oww, Sara" he said, rubbing his cheek.

            "You slime, Katarn" she declared. "You were supposed to keep in contact. You know Reignos' flagship has been charted in this star system. What if you ran into the Imperial fleet. What if you ran into Reignos. Not even your skills are enough to match his. You could have been killed, or worse, tortured and ransomed."

            "Hey I. . ." he started

            "You were gone for 7 weeks. Curse it,  Aaron, that's FORTY-NINE days! We scanned and sent transmissions and got NOTHING! Do you have any idea how worried I was," her voice almost trembling in emotion.

            "Whoa, whoa" He defended, "I didn't really have a choice. I got past the asteroid belt and DID run into Reignos. The Knightwarder was on the far side of the fourth planet. The Imperials woulda been on top of me if I had kept an open com-link. So I decided to play it safe and go to communications silence."

            "Aaron" she began furiously, about to give him the lecture of all lectures about military protocol.

            "BUT" cutting her off as they turned to begin walking off the bridge, "I made it to the third planet. The people there call it Earth. They're terran. No other intelligent species besides. They've got pretty primitive technologically. They have electronic data storage and communication they call the Internet, but other than that, there's not much."

            He continued, "I landed on one of the larger continents and made my way to a near-by city.  It was actually kind of like Nar Shadda on a good day, except without bounty hunters, anti-grav ANYTHING, and nothing for vertical." 

            "Anyway, I had been there about four days, and was getting ready to head back when I felt a tremor in the Force. Not a dark tremor, but more like.one of raw power. I followed it to small living residence area, and found the source."

            "And?" Sara asked, her tone as if she were uninterested yet enraptured with the tale.

            "Its like your forefather Anakin's experience except it's centered around _TWO_ of the terrans. They're anomalies. The force concentration in them was so great I had to shield my mind at times from sensing it. But the strange thing is, they don't have a clue. They live as the rest of the terrans do, they're not even that important. They do a little fighting of crime, but for the most part, they're simply normal people."

            "And I found something else out, troubling. maybe, but definitely interesting: There's a catch to the massiveness of the concentration. It's strongest when they're together. I can't explain it, but as I followed them during one of their 'missions', the aura of the Force seemed to explode when they were working together as a team."

            He paused for a moment at her reaction, and almost as if insulted by his waiting she barked, "Please don't tell me that's all you have." The look on her face giving away her military tone to her child-like suspense.

            Chuckling, he remarked, "Admiral, you know me better than that", nudging her arm as they were now walking out of an elevator into a corridor where the people were a little more casually dressed. She socked him in the arm, "Quit messing around then, what do you have"

            "Ok, they're both 17 years old. They live life for the most part just as all the others their age do. As I said before the girl has red hair, green eyes, and," moving his hand, "is about yey tall. The boy has blonde hair, freckles, and is kind of clumsy, but seems to be very cheerful, almost TOO much" he stated with an air of cockiness. "They appear to be best of friends and pretty much do just about everything together. Kinda like. . ."

            "Ok" She interrupted, "I guess that's good enough for now. Make it sound formal and log the entire mission in the Jedi Compository and I'll go over it later."

            He kind of snapped to attention and playfully whispered a "Yes, sir". As they approached their better than average looking living area, Aaron stopped, and turned to Sara, took her hands in his, and said, " Actually they kinda remind me of you and I when we were that age. So. I wanted to ask you something.  _Since_ they're going to be consulted to by the Jedi missionaries anyway, and _since_ were here. . . . Maybe you and I could go and talk to them. I've got a special feeling about these two. They could be the ones to bring balance to the Force." 

            "Besides, we haven't had a chance to do much together lately anyway. How 'bout it?"

            She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'd love too. I'll let Admiral Walkin have command of the Phoenix. He actually wanted command on this assignment anyway. But, we need to finish scanning the area for Imperials before we go. So in a couple of days."

            "Great!" Aaron said as he smiled big. "Well, you go ahead and wind down, I'm gonna go log this mission so we can spend a little _quality_ time tonight" as he grinned and gently squeezed her hands. "I'll be done in a couple of hours"

            As he turned to walk away, she grabbed his arm roughly and said, "_AND,_ Mr. Katarn,  if you make me worry like that again," smiling comically yet almost serious, "after the countless times you've done it before, Jedi or no Jedi, your punishment will be far worse than what I could do to you in the military."

            He smiled playfully and turned to leave. 

            "By the way, Aaron, what were their names?" Sara asked.

            He turned and walking backwards away from her said, 

            "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable"

NOTE: I noticed a glitch in the html format that was turning my '. . .' into '.' So I fixed that and changed the spacing. I will upload Chapter 1 - Like Any Other Day tomorrow (2/10/04)


	2. Chap 1:Like Any Other Day

**                                                                                                       Like Any Other Day**

**            Three hundred years after the death of Luke Skywalker, the Imperial Remnant established themselves again empirically as the Imperial Sovereignty and amassed a new, massive military. Despite this fact, the Jedi were able to keep the Imperial armada at bay and keep the Sith in hiding.**

**            However, after another 400 years, the Sovereignty, deceptively conceding to the ****New****Republic****'s rule, did something the Jedi did not expect; they began designing ships for intergalactic travel. Knowing this, the Jedi had to begin to establish the Republic in other galaxies, or watch the Empire become an unstoppable superpower.**

**            Many wars were waged, with the Jedi and the Republic narrowly keeping the peace. However, a new threat has emerged in Darth Reignos, a Sith Master whose power is greater than Luke Skywalker's and whose evil has surpassed even that of Emperor Palpatine.  With the Imperial forces at his command, a potentially cataclysmic battle is at hand. Then, hope was found in the most unlikely of places. . .**

-Middleton High School-

            "No. No way. Not a chance," called a voice from behind 5 short but stocky brutes.

            "Come on Stoppable, why don't you just give the 'team' the Bueno Nacho certificates as a 'gift' and you'll get out of here in one piece," Mike Warden said. He and his four football friends Brian, Todd, Jack and Ryan had moved from Southville to Middleton a year ago, and already as sophomores, took up a past time of making sport of Ron, who was, at current, backed into a corner by the 5 jocks.

            "Yeah, Ronnie boy, _ONE_ piece. That's a lot less than if ya don't givem to us. Cuz then we'd have to beat ya into. . .uh. . .two pieces, yeah!" Jack said stupidly. 

            "Shut up, Jack," the short-blonde haired Mike barked. "Just give us the free food and nobody gets hurt."

            "Don't think so, Mike," a voice from behind said.

            Mike and his posse swung around to see Jared Webber, Josh Mankey, and Rick Strype, this years varsity football team captains.

            "Why don't you get out of here, and we'll consider NOT pounding the fire out of you right here, and NOT wearing you out in practice this afternoon," Mankey stated strongly. "Cuz I'm having a really good day right now, and I'd really hate for you to ruin it"

            Not thinking before he spoke, Mike retorted sarcastically, "Uh. . . Monkey. Learn to count. There are five of us, and three of you. We could take you in a second, no sweat." He started to grin self-confidently seeing the shocked look on the captains' faces.

            Then shock changed to anger. "Care to back that up, Warden," Jared growled, backing the now cowering JV quarterback into the wall.

            Seeing the death glare he was getting from all three, especially Jared, who was in his face now, and the scared look on his friends' faces, Mike reconsidered his words. "Gee, Stoppable, w-w-we were j-just kiddin, man. We'll seeya later, man," Mike said as he and company bolted down the hallway in the opposite direction.

            Kim, who had rounded the corner just in time see Jared back Mike against the wall, and seeing Ron who was already in the corner behind Mike's bully friends, and then see the five 10th graders run away in terror, rushed towards the four, Jared, Josh, and Rick who was helping Ron out of the corner.

            "Why do you take that bullcrap from those losers? All you have to do is stand up like we just did," Rick said, patting Ron in the arm, having helped him up.

            "Whoa. _Hello_." Ron said, shaking his head. "Okay, size check. Rick, do this," Ron said, putting his right arm straight in front of him. Rick followed suit.

            "Okay, now this," Ron said, flexing his arm. Rick flexed, his enormous muscle bulging in his t-shirt arm.

            Ron patted his own arm, then Rick's. "See that. I've got 15 inches, maybe. Versus, your. . .23 inches. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's a BIG difference," he finished, with the three jocks laughing at his display.

            Kim came running up, "Ron, are you ok?" she worriedly asked.

            "Yah, No prob, KP. I had backup."

            "Hey Kim!" Josh chirped seeing Kim.

            "Oh, hey Josh," Kim said unemotionally, which left Josh a little stunned, but he shook it off.

            "Seriously, Stoppable. You're a senior, man. Can't be letting those wanabe's push you around," Rick said.

            "For real, man. They're just a bunch of losers. If anything, just avoid their sorry butts," Josh agreed.

            "But just in case" Jared said, "we got your back." patting Ron on the back as the three started walking off.

            "See ya guys. Thanks a lot." Ron called as they turned the corner of the hallway.

            "Ron, what happened?" Kim asked.

            "Nothing too important. Just a little scrap with the guys over my free Grande Size Naco certificates.  You know, the usual."

            "Ugh, Mike is such a jerk," she angrily sighed.

            "Yeah, but as you could see, I had it under control. Besides, KP, it's not like it hasn't happened before. Like you said, Mike's a jerk. Threatening is what guys like him do to guys like me. It's cool. I'm used to it." He said.

            "Ron, you can't be like that. You're way cooler than he could ever hope to be. He's just jealous. You can't let him mess with you, and besides that, you know I've always got you covered."

            "I know KP, and I'm always grateful." Ron said and smiled.

            "Well, we better get moving," Kim said as the warning bell rang for 7th period, "I've got cheer practice in the new gym and you've got PE."

            "Don't remind me," Ron groaned as Rufus climbed to his shoulder and consented with a squeaky uh-uh, UH-uh. "See ya after school, KP." Ron said as he headed of to his least favorite class of the day.

            Kim hadn't even made it into the new gymnasium yet, when her Kimmunicator went off.

                        beep beep Beep beep

            She pulled it out of her bag and pushed a button. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

            "Hey Kim" Wade said. "An anonymous person contacted me; he said it was extremely urgent. A very valuable item was stolen from him last night. He was very vague, but he said he'd make it worth your time."

            "Well that's nice, but my services are always free. Anyway, what's the item?"

            "That's just what he vas vague about. But he said you'd know it when you saw it. That's all I got."

            "Um. .OK. Who stole it?" She asked.

            "Drakken." Wade stated.

            Kim sighed, "Why doesn't he ever learn that when he steals stuff, I'm always going to get it back. - SIGH - Let me grab Ron, and we'll head out."

            "Oh, and this guy is providing transportation. It'll be there in exactly 6 minutes, so hurry." Wade finished.

            "I'm on it." Kim said as she turned off her Kimmunicator, put it away, and started jogging towards the old gym to get Ron.

----

            "Here we are," the pilot shouted toward the back of the plane.

            Kim and Ron both jumped out of the plane into an all blue sky over the mountains north of Middleton.

            Their parachutes opened and they began to glide down toward Dr.Drakken's hideout, which almost had a fortress feel about it. They made their way through the air towards an outside wall where there was a lone guard posted, who happened to be facing away from the two heroes.

            'This is lucky,' Kim thought to herself and, about ten feet above the guard, detached her parachute and, using her momentum, scissored his neck with her legs and swung the unsuspecting guard into the nearby tower wall, knocking him unconscious. Ron landed next to her, and unfastened his parachute.

            "OK, Ron. Let's go." she whispered as she threw a rope over into the courtyard of Drakken's lair. She, followed by Ron, descended to the ground and snuck past a few guards into the main part of the castle.

----

            "Look at it, Shego!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "Isn't it marvelous? What a wonderful piece of craftsmanship."

            "You don't even know what it does yet." Shego snapped, seemingly annoyed.

            "True. But after all we had to go through to get this artifact, it must be VERY important," he laughed.

            'You mean what _I _had to go through,' she spitefully thought to herself.

            All of a sudden, from outside there was a loud -THUMP- against the door and a little bit of smoke coming through the edges of the room's main doors.

            "Guards!" Drakken shouted. Within seconds there were six muscle-bound guards waiting in front of the door for whatever was on the other side.

            The doors busted open and a guard came flying through into two of the six waiting guards as smoke poured into the rooms. Shego's hands lit up green and she charged into the smoke, only to be dropkicked back into the room several feet. And then, through the smoke walked Kim and Ron, Kim in her trademark black top that ever so modestly revealed her tummy, and her green baggy cargo pants; and Ron also in his trademark black shirt and blue-gray cargo pants.

            "Kim Possible?!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed, obviously shocked.

            Hearing the tone of his voice, Shego turned to him and said, annoyed, "Please. You can't possibly have NOT been expecting her. It's almost a way of life!

            "Whatever, just get them!" he all but screamed.

            "Ron, I'll take care of Shego and get the item, you take care of the guards" Kim said as she handed him a 'net' gun and leaped to meet Shego, who was already coming at her, in mid air with a kick to the chin which left Shego reeling a bit, but she recovered before she hit the ground and landed with a back handspring.

            "No problem, KP" Ron stated as he pointed the gun at the charging guards. He pulled the trigger and almost as if on cue lost his grip on the gun and before he knew it his arms and legs were tied tightly.  The guards, who had stopped suddenly to watch this display, grinned and began to walk menacingly towards the now totally helpless Ron. "AAAAGH!" Ron cried as he began hopping away, the guards in close pursuit.

            Meanwhile, Kim had her hands full with Shego. Shego sweep kicked while Kim gave a flying roundhouse, both missing each other. However, Kim was first to recover, planting her hands on the ground, she donkey kicked Shego in the chest launching her towards a nearby rock wall. Shego turned and grabbed the wall and back flipped off to just miss a flying kick from Kim. Kim's foot connected with the wall, but she coiled and turning jumped towards Shego, who in turn grabbed Kim's shirt in mid air and monkey-flipped her across the room. Kim rolled into a fighting stance only to be tackled by Shego and catch a right to the jaw.

            Ron, still tied, continued his frantic hopping as Rufus gnawed at the ropes.

            "C'mon Possible, is that at you got?" Shego said though her heavy breathing. She raised another fist to punch Kim. However, Kim caught this one, and rolled Shego and wrapped her legs around Shego's arm and neck, then using her upper body strength, flip-tossed her opponent towards Dr. Drakken, who up until this point had been laughing at the predicament Ron was in. -WHAM- Shego crashed into Drakken, knocking them both semi-unconscious, and sending the artifact Drakken had been holding towards the now freed, but still running for his life, Ron Stoppable. 

            Kim leapt into action, frog-jumping over one of the guards and, still in motion, caught his neck with her ankles and sent him spinning into two of the chasing guards. Then from the ground, in one swift move, she pushed off the ground with her hands, and came to her feet, and planted a hard punch to the remaining guards gut. Then she leapt and connected with a spinning kick to the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. 

            With everyone basically out of commission, Kim turned to look for what Drakken had dropped. When she saw it, however, it was glowing gold. As she walked, obviously speechless, over to pick it up, she could almost feel the 7x1 inch cylinder shaped item where it lie. And as if that wasn't weird enough, when she reached for it, from about 2 inches away, it flew to her hand. Kim was a little taken back, but she had gotten what she and Ron had come for.

            "K, Ron. We got it, whatever it is. Let's get out here." 

            Ron nodded and they both ran back out the way they came, leaving Drakken, Shego and crew still groggy. However, Kim and Ron were able to hear Drakken scream, "Curse you Kim Possible!" as they made their way into the courtyard and to a rope ladder which was dangling from a black helicopter. They climbed in and the helicopter took off back toward Middleton.

----

            Back at Kim's house, Kim and Ron sat in her room, looking at the strange object they had recovered.

            "What do think KP, could it be like some kind of alien power source or something?" Ron asked.

            "I honestly don't know Ron. It could be anything. I guess we could ask Wade, maybe he knows more now." She said. She was just as baffled as Ron was.

            Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out her backpack, which was leaning against her bed, and pressed a few buttons.

            The screen lit up. "Hey Kim, what's up?" Wade automatically asked.

            "Me and Ron where just wondering if you had found out more about this thing," she said, holding the device so that he could see it.

            "Sorry, nothing at all. In fact, I haven't been in contact with the owner since this morning. I'm not even sure what he wanted you to do with it."

            "Dang!" Kim said, "Well, tell ya what. As soon as this anonymous guy contacts you, you let me know immediately, K?"

            "No problem, Kim. And I got a picture of the artifact when you showed it to me, so I'll go ahead and see if I can find anything about it on the internet."

            "Good idea. In the mean time-. . ." Kim started, but was interrupted by her mother.

            "Kimmie, Ron, dinner time." Mrs. Possible called from the base of the stairs.

            "We're coming, mom!" Kim called back, and then she turned back to her Kimmunicator smiling, "In the mean time, Mom home-cooked eel and imperial chicken." which earned a "Booyah" from Ron and a few more from Rufus. "So you just do what you do best, Wade. Call me if you find ANYTHING out."

            "Will do." Wade said as he ended the transmission.

            Kim put her Kimmunicator away, laid the strange object on her bed, and she walked out of her room. Ron was right behind her, but took one last look at the artifact. As he did, he froze when he noticed that the small cylinder was glowing a bright gold, not so bad that he couldn't look at it, but more like an outline. He turned to ask Kim if she saw it, but she had already gone downstairs. When he looked back, however, it wasn't glowing anymore. 

            "Weird," he said, shaking his head. "Hey buddy, did you see that?" he asked his naked pet.

            "Nope, uh-uh." the small rodent squeaked as he began to look around for what Ron was talking about from his shoulder.

            Ron rubbed his eyes, 'Wow, I must be seeing things.' he thought to himself.

            "C'mon Ron, were waiting for you." Kim called from downstairs.

            "Coming!" Ron called, leaving Kim's room and heading down to the table to join her family for dinner.

----

            Wade was searching all his databases, desperate for any clue as to what Kim and Ron had recovered. Suddenly, all his monitor's went to static and then blacked.

            "Mr. Wade." An obviously altered voice said.

            "Finally, I was begin you weren't going to get back to me. Kim. . ."

            "Retrieved the item, we know." The voice stated.

            "Yeah," Wade said, a little puzzled.

            "We would like for Ms. Possible AND Mr. Stoppable to deliver the item personally. We will contact you seven days from now with the when and where."

            "Not to intrude, but we don't even know who you are. Why should we even trust you?" Wade inquired.

            "Mr. Wade. Please relay the message to Mr. Stoppable and Ms. Possible. The outcome is more than likely that they will respond positively. I am not asking you to trust, just to pass on a request. Is that acceptable?"

            "Yeah, sure." Wade said uneasily. It's just. . ."

            "Previous experience. Yes, we know. Seven days."

            And just as quickly as everything fizzed out, everything was working again. Wade pressed a button on his keyboard.

----

            Kim was walking into her room when she heard her Kimmunicator go off.

                        Beep beep Beep beep

            "Hey Wade, whatcha got?" Kim asked attentively.

            "Nothing. . .on the artifact. But they contacted me. They want to know if you two will deliver the item personally."

            Kim's curiosity had gotten the best of her awhile ago. "Definitely. When and where?" She said.

            "Don't know yet. They said they'd contact me in a week with that info."

            "Let me know as soon as they do, K." Kim said.

            "All right. I'm still gonna keep searching for anything on that item. See ya, Kim."  -Beeoop- . Her Kimmunicator turned off.

            Kim picked up the phone and called Ron to let him know what was going on.

----

            "Most definitely." Ron said. He too was extremely curious about the weird object.

            "Cool. And now we'll be able to get the real sitch." Kim said over the phone.

            "KP, quick question. Um. . . ever feel like you're being watched?" Ron asked.

            "You okay, Ron?" Kim worried.

            "It's just a vibe I'm getting I guess. No prob. Anyway, KP, I'm exhausted after all that hopping today, so I'm gonna hit the sack."

            " Night Ron" Kim said with a giggle.

            Ron replied, "G'night, KP" and hung up the phone.

----

            Kim put the small item into her dresser. 'At least now, I'll be able to find out what's up with that thing,' Kim said to herself as she lay back on her bed. She pulled the covers up to her shoulder, rolled to her side, 'I hope.' With that, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Josh Mankey, Bueno Nacho, Naco, Rufus the naked mole rat, Dr. Drakken, Shego or Middleton. They are property of Disney.

-Mad props to ClassicCowboy for beta reading my story for me so far. Thanks for the help with corrections.

-I decided that the language (which really wasn't bad at all) was unnecessary, so I changed the words in the Prologue and this chapter due to the nature of the       crossover. I'm thinking about a KP/GTA:VC crossover. Maybe I'll save it for that. As always, please R&R. BTW, the rating will stand PG-13 for semi-     graphic descriptions in later chapters.


	3. Chap 2:Of Jedi and of Sitch

**                                                                                                         Of Jedi and of Sitch**

            Kim was awakened by the sound of her Kimmunicator.

                        beep beep Beep beep

            She looked over at her alarm clock. "4am?" Kim complained crawling to the foot of her bed. She opened her backpack and pulled out the blue device. She pushed a button and the screen lit up.

            Still half asleep, she yawned, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

            "OK, Kim, I've got good news and bad news." Wade stated.

            "Umm . . . good news first," Kim said non-chalantly.

            "Right. The good news is that our mysterious client just contacted me with the rendezvous info."

            "Awesome!" Kim chirped, her tone quickly improving, though she was still semi-conscious, "So spill, when and where."

            "Well, that's kinda the bad news," Wade went on, "They want to meet now."

            "Are you serious!?" Kim complained, lying back in bed, "its 4am, Wade. Please tell me you're kidding."

            "They said they want you and Ron to get to the south docks in LA. There's an old supply warehouse there, and they said that you would receive continued instructions once you got there. And they want you there in an hour." Wade said.

            Kim sighed, "Um . . . Well . . . let me get dressed and grab Ron. How are we going to get to Los Angeles in an hour?"

            "Ron's already on his way over to your house. I called him right before I called you, I figured I could spare you some time that way. And I messaged a friend at the naval base in San Diego. He said he'll have a copter to your house in 20 minutes, which should give you plenty of time to get to LA."

            "Nice," Kim said. "All right, then I guess I'll be ready in 20 minutes."

            "Cool. Get in touch with me when you get to LA." Wade said.

            "Can do." Kim said as she turned off her Kimmunicator, and went to her closet to get dressed.

----

            Ron put his key in the deadbolt and turned it, locking his front door behind him. Suddenly, a feeling came over him. He felt like he was being watched. A look of fear crossed his face when he spun around to see Dr. Drakken, Shego, and 4 of Drakken's guards waiting for him.

            "Wh-what are you doing here, Drakken." He said, attempting to keep his composure.

            "I am here for you, Ron Stoppable. I have had it up to HERE with you and Kim Possible always ruining my fun. So, I've decided to take drastic measures, and they start with the disappearance of you, which will leave Kim vulnerable, and then she will join you in oblivion."

            Shego pulled out a laser rifle and aimed it at Ron. "Adios, Stoppable." She pulled the trigger and the weapon fired a big red beam of energy at Ron, which missed him and hit his front door, annihilating the door, creating a large cloud of sawdust and debris, and knocking Ron to the ground. 

            The dust cloud cleared with Ron looking in fear at his attackers, but he was dumbfounded when he realized that they weren't looking at him. In fact, it was as if they couldn't see him. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, seeing a faint white aura around all 6 villains' heads.

            "Grrr-AAARGH!!" Dr.Drakken screamed. "Where did he go? Curses! I . .I . . . I . . . . Let's just get out of here."  He yelled as he turned and boarded his waiting hovercraft.

            "I told you this was a brainless idea. What made you think that you could stop him, much less Kim, if you couldn't get the job done at a normal hour of the day? Next time you have a 'brilliant' plan like this, you can do it yourself." Shego nagged as they flew off until Ron could no longer hear her complaining.

            Ron looked at his front door, or lack there of. 'Man, it's a good thing my parents went traveling this week. What am I going to do about the door . . . ?'

            {Ron, Go} a soft female voice said.

            "What? Who's there?" He said looking around for wherever the voice came from.

            {Ron, Kim is waiting for you} the voice said again. 

            Realizing the voice was in his head, he shook his head. 'Man, now I'm hearing things too.'

            Rufus, who had been in his pocket this entire time, scurried up to Ron's shoulder and pointed at his little wrist.

            "Oh, man." He exclaimed, remembering what he was doing. He took one more look at his damaged home, and then ran off in the direction of Kim's house.

----

            "Thanks for the ride General Franklin" Kim said as she tunred her Kimmunicator off, and she and Ron hopped off the silent, black helicopter.

            "Hey, after you disarmed that rogue missile in mid-flight, it's the least the Navy could do for you, Ms. Possible." He replied.

            The helicopter took-off and disappeared, which left Kim and Ron looking at a giant warehouse in the dark of the morning.

            "Wow, KP. This place is huge. Where were we supposed to meet these people?" Ron said.

            "Don't know. Wade said that we'd get further instructions once we got here."

            "So, when do we get this 'instruction'?" Ron asked.

            {Right now} a female voice said.

            "Aw, man. I'm hearing things again." Ron said, distressed.

            "No, Ron. I heard it too." Kim said. 

            "What do you need us to do" Kim asked loudly trying not to be weirded out, even though the voice was obviously telepathic.

            {You need not yell, we can hear you clearly.}

            "Ok, what do we need to do" Kim asked again, this time normal.

            Suddenly, a large cargo door opened on the side of the building. 

            {Go inside, and straight across on a second level overlook is a door marked 'No admittance', find a way to get up there, and enter the door}

            "OK" Kim said a little apprehensively.

            Kim and Ron walked into main loading area through the now open door, looked up and saw the target door. As they got closer, they realized just how high up the door was.

            "Whoa. How are we supposed to get up there, KP? There's no ladder." Ron asked.

            "I didn't bring my grappling hook, I don't know, Ron" Kim answered.

            {Jump} the voice said.

            "Jump?!" Kim said, "We are supposed to just jump up there. It's almost 16 feet up. We can't just –"

            {You can. Just trust your feelings; I know you feel that you can do it}

            Then, as a look of calm crossed his face, Ron jumped, soared through the air a little less than gracefully, and landed roughly, but safely, on the overlook.

            "Hey, I did it!" Ron exclaimed as he picked himself up.

            "How did you -" Kim began.

            "I just trusted, KP. All I did was believe that I could do it," Ron told her.

            Kim said to herself, 'OK, I can do this. I CAN do this." 

            {Trust your feelings; you know you can do this}

            Kim jumped, but fell a little short of the edge. Just before she lost all the upward momentum, Ron reached through the railing and grabbed her hand.

            "Gotcha, KP." Ron said as he helped her up. Kim climbed over the railing and they walked up to the door.

            Kim opened the door and they walked into the darkness. When they took their first step inside, one light came on right above them. Then a little further down, another light came on, then another and another. Once all the lights came, Kim and Ron could see close to 40 doors on each in this long, light blue hallway.

            "So . . . which door?" Ron asked Kim with a chuckle.

            "I . . . uh." Kim started with a smile.

            {Remember, trust you feelings} the voice said gently.

            They started to walk down the corridor passing door after door, then, about halfway down the hallway; they both stopped and looked at each other. They could almost feel people on the other side of the door. Ron reached and opened the door. It was pitch black in the large room except for one light in the middle. 

            "Ok, we found the room." Kim said loudly.

            "Good" the voice said from the shadows, "Then you are ready to hear what we have to say." Two hooded figures walked into the light. One removed her hood, exposing her golden blond hair, and then the other figure removed his hood, revealing short brown hair and rugged goatee. "My name is Sara Skywalker, and this is Aaron Katarn."

            "OK. That's great and all, but first things first, we . . ." Kim started.

            "Have many questions" Sara finished for her. "We know. But the time for which we have to speak is short. We have much information specifically for you two."

            "Right, but we just . . ." Ron began.

            "All will be answered in due time, but for now please let us speak." Aaron interrupted.

            "No problem" Kim said, fighting back her curiosity.

            "I come with troubling news." Sara began. "A creature of almost unspeakable evil is coming this way through the universe, and I fear he has less than amiable intentions for your planet. A war, which should never have involved you, has sadly made it even this far. The evil person of which we speak, his name is T'ran Reignos. He has consumed countless planets into his merciless grip, and if nothing is done to stop him now, this planet's fate will be as so many before it, suffering and death for much of the life here."

            Kim was now worried. A few days ago, she would barely have even been fazed by news like this. But with the artifact, her recent strange dreams, her bounding almost 16 feet, and her premonition about the room she was now standing in, everything began to imminently fall into place. "What can we do to stop this Reignos guy?" Kim asked.

            "We represent the New Republic. If we can quickly begin to advance this planet technologically and establish a protectorate here, then Reignos will turn his eye to an easier target. Though he has great power, I have felt his lack of confidence in his strength, and that is a weakness we must exploit at all costs for the sake of life everywhere." Aaron answered.

            "So . . why are you telling this to us." Ron asked.

            "A very good question, Ron. That item you found, you have yet to discover its purpose, correct?" Sara inquired.

            "Yeah" Kim said, holding the item out in front of her.

            Using the force, Aaron pulled the item form Kim's open hands to his. He gripped it and activated it. A bright blue beam came from the mouth of the item with a dull hum. Aaron, showing it off, carefully waved it around in the air.

            "This is a lightsaber. It is the weapon of a Jedi. In the right hands, it is a weapon of great power and grace." He said.

            "And let me guess" Kim said, "You two are Jedi".

            "That is right, Kimberly. We are protectors of justice and peace in the universe. We have partially been given the task of helping ease the New Republic into other galaxies and gain as much ground against Reignos as we can. And that brings us to why we specifically tracked down and called for you two." Sara replied.

            "You two have a great power in you. This power is called the Force. Already, and unknowingly so, you have tapped into this power. Kim, your gracefulness in combat, no doubt partially due to the Force. The jump you both made but a moment ago, and when you sensed our presence in his room in a corridor of many choices, all these are but a few of the many gifts that the Force can be used for."

            Aaron added, "We have academies in many galaxies at which we train many to use and control the Force. You two have an unusually abundant concentration of the Force in you, and so, we would propose to you that you come with us to Coruscant, the New Republic's Headquarters, as well as the Jedi Council Academy, which is where we train our best students. You both have already shown exceptional ability in the Force, just think what you could do if you were to train those abilities to the point at which you had full control."

            "Even though we have many, many Jedi all over the universe, Reignos' presence has brought about an unbalance in the Force. Aaron and I have watched you closely, and even felt the Force resonate from you, and we believe that you two will be the ones to bring the Force its needed balance." Sara finished.

            Kim and Ron looked at each other unknowingly.

            "What about our families?" Ron asked, returning his focus to the two Jedi in front of him.

            "Ron, your parents would be great diplomats for the Republic. From what I've seen, they could easily become some of the best ambassadors the New Republic has seen in the last 300 years. And Kim, You father would be ideal for colonizing some of the surrounding planets, even with just his current knowledge of space technology, and your mother is already a skilled physician. And we will most certainly be sure to obtain their consent before we go running off with you two to Coruscant." Aaron answered.

            "Who is going to stop Drakken, Shego, Señor Senior Senior, Duff, or other villains who terrorize our world?" Kim asked a little apprehensively.

            Sara replied, "We have Jedi ambassadors, which we call missionaries. Three are on their way with a Republic fleet and they will oversee the development and expansion of a Republic protectorate in this sector. I'm overly sure they can handle anything these villains can dish out."

            "What about school?" Kim asked.

            "At the Jedi academy, you will learn all the things which pertain to the universe past and present. You will study things such as diplomacy, lightsaber and Force training, leadership skills, and even languages. The schooling you receive there will most adequately prepare you to be Jedi Knights, or even Masters." Sara said.

            "I- I still don't know." Kim said, taking a step back, " I- I- I really just don't know." She was awestruck at everything, the thoughts and choices to be made that were flooding her mind, the Force, and her and Ron's importance in the whole ordeal.

            Ron walked up to Kim and put his arm around her shoulder, "I think what KP is saying is that we might need some time to think about it. This is way more than a big decision, you know. Is there anyway we could maybe . ."

            "Have some time to consider our proposal?" Sara finished for him. "Absolutely. We will return for you decision in eleven days."

            "Great." Kim said a bit relieved, "How will we know exactly when you are going to be back?" 

            "We will let you know." Sara said with a soft smile. With that, she waved her hand at the two. All Ron and Kim could see was a bright white light, and then nothing.

----

            Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

            Kim sat up a bit startled, and looked around. She was in her room, in her bed. She could smell breakfast being cooked, and she could hear Jim and Tim already roughhousing downstairs. She looked over at her alarm clock.

            "7 o'clock!" Kim shouted as she jumped out of bed began to frantically get dressed. "Awww, I'm gonna be late for school."

----

            The whole day went by as a blur. Kim couldn't get out of her head what she had heard, or at least what she thought she heard. She was unsure if it all was real or not. She had not seen Ron all day, which was very strange. Everything was in a silent uproar, but the day was almost over.

            "KP!" Ron exclaimed as he ran up to her locker. Kim had just gotten there herself.

            "Ron! Wow, I haven't seen you all day. I was almost starting to worry." Kim said, smiling at her best friend.

            "I know. What a Monday, huh? But I've just been doing a lot of thinking and stuff today. You know how I said my dreams have been kinda wierd lately? Well I had one last night that was REALLY wierd." Ron said.

            "Heh heh" Kim laughed nervously. "Yeah, me too."

            "But it was just a dream, eh, KP. Nothing major or anything."

            "Right" Kim said, nervousness still in her voice, as she opened her locker. As she did, she noticed something taped to the door that she had not noticed earlier. 

            "I don't remember this being here." She said as she pulled back the tape to reveal a microchip. Without a second thought, she opened a panel in her locker Kimmunicator, and plugged the chip into a slot that Wade had her put a chip into once before. She closed the panel and called Wade. The screen in her locker lit up and there was Wade. 

            "What's up, Kim" Wade said.

            "Wade, there's a chip in the open slot in the Kimmunicator. Could you analyze it real quick and figure out if there's anything important on it."

            "Not a problem, Kim." Wade replied as he began pushing buttons and typing into his computer.

                        BEEP

            "What is it?" Kim inquired anxiously.

            "The only info on the chip reads 5 PM next Friday. That's it." Wade finished.

            Kim looked in disbelief at Ron, who was wearing the same look she was.

            "Thanks Wade. Just checking." She said as she turned off the Kimmunicator.

            "Then it was all real." Kim said, almost in shock.

            "And that means we've got a HUGE decision to make." Ron said as the seventh period warning bell rang. "But I guess I've got PE right now." He said with a half smile and a chuckle.

            "Yeah. Um . . We'll talk about this later tonight, K, Ron?" Kim said as she closed her locker.

            "Seeya after school, KP." Ron said as he turned to go to gym class.

            "Right," Kim said as she headed towards the new gym. 

            As Kim walked into the new gym, she looked around, slightly dazed. She knew what she needed to do, but what changes that would bring. She was already missing her family and school friends, even Bonnie, who was now walking up to her. Bonnie was obviously perturbed by the glazed over look in Kim's eyes.

            "Let's go, _Captain Kimmie_." Bonnie said sarcastically. "No time to day dream, Kim. We've got a big game in two days."

            Kim shook herself out of daze. "Right, let me go change. I'll be right back." she said as she headed towards the girls' locker room, to which Bonnie replied with a frustrated, "UGH!" Kim did have a big game to get ready for, but she only had one thing on her mind.

----

            An imperial officer in a traditional olive green uniform walked into an immense, darkened room that had only a large, throne-like, rotating chair and a large veiwscreen. Sitting in the chair was a noticeably tall, hooded figure, his black-gloved hand tapping impatiently on the arm of the throne. Standing at his side was a Zabrak who was in a similar black robe to that of the figure in the chair, except his hood was not drawn, which exposed his horns, and his pale red skin. The officer and Zabrak met very close to the entrance of the room, where an almost silent conversation took place. Then the officer turned to leave and the horned-figure the returned to the side of the chair.

            "Master Reignos" he said, "The Knightwarder is positioned behind the third planet's moon, and the cloaked satellites have been deployed as ordered."

            "Excellent" came a deep voice from the hooded figure in the chair.

            "Master, do you wish me to remove myself from your presence." the apprentice asked.

            "No." Reignos simply said as he sat back in his throne, occasionally striking buttons on the arm of the chair. After a few more minutes of silence, Reignos spoke, "I sense a very familiar presence. Almost like . . ." but before he could finish, he tilted his head back, his attention seemingly averted. He typed quickly at his chair-arm keypad, and an image came up on the viewscreen; Jumping across the rooftops of a dark city was a lone female figure. She leapt though the air with great elegance, landing safely with each jump. She stopped for a moment, her raven hair flowing in the wind.

            "Hmmm . . . interesting. This one has a Force signature like that of the late Lord Vartin."  Reignos said.

            The figure on the screen was now sneaking into the skylight of a building. She carefully cut a window and slipped in. 

            Reignos pressed a few more buttons, and the image on the screen changed to that of an imperial officer.

            "Yes, Emperor Reignos, Lord Mythas." The officer spoke nodding in reverence.

            "General Naero, satellite 3 was following a single life form." Mythas spoke.

            "Yes, my Lord, I see it." Naero responded.

            "Track it; do not lose it at any cost. I will be wanting to pay this one a visit very soon." Reignos said.

            "Yes, Emperor." Naero replied.

            With that, Reignos hit a button and the veiwscreen went black.

            "What is your desire, my Master?" Mythas asked.

            "Perhaps this one will become your study, my apprentice. The dark side is already strong in her." Reignos replied as his chair turned, and he stood and began to walk towards the door. "I must meditate on this one. You may take your leave of me."

            "Yes, my Master." The horned Sith said. He walked off through the door, leaving Reignos by himself.

            'This one may even become MY apprentice.' Reignos thought to himself as he waved his hand at the door, causing it to shut quickly.

            He returned to his chair, and brought the image of the green and black clad female back to his viewscreen.

            'She WILL join us. She will join us . . . or she will die.'

**DISCLAIMER:** Señor Senior Senior, Duff Killagan, Bonnie Rockwaller, Jim and Tim Possible are property of Disney. Zabrak, Jarec (Jedi Outcast), and lightsaber are property of George Lucas and LucasArts.


	4. Chap 3:Seed of Evil

                                                                                                              **Seed of Evil**

            Shego stood on the observer's deck of the Eiffel Tower. She looked over Paris, its lights boldly shining in the dark of night, and she almost kind of regretted her having to leave. She pulled the tiny device she had just stolen out of a black bag and looked at it.

            'What does that buffoon want with this tiny thing? Why can't he ever want something really great, instead of this second rate junk?' Shego thought to herself.

            "Oh well," Shego sighed, "Later, Paris. Maybe Drakken'll send me this way again." She laughed at herself, trying to be tough and sentimental all at once, but suddenly froze when she had a feeling that someone else was around. She spun around, and walked to the other side of the tower, looking over the edge. 

            "Nobody, I guess." She said, turning around. This time there was someone behind her. He was dressed in almost all black, with a flowing cape hanging from his shoulders. His skin appeared to be red, and his face had a design painted on it. He had no hair, but instead, had small bone horns protruding from the top of his head.

            "It's amazing that a place so primitive can still be so beautiful" the unknown figure stated, smiling grimly.

            "Who are you" Shego snapped, putting her stolen device back into her bag.

            "Ah, yes. Pleasantries. Very well, I am known as Darth Mythas. And you are?"

            "Name's Shego. What do ya want, horn-boy." She said, now more angry than surprised.

            Without a hint of emotion he spoke, "You are to come with me."

            Shego mocked. "You expect me to just drop what I'm doing and _follow_ you to who knows where. Bite me, freak." 

            With that, Shego dropped her bag, her fists and feet erupted with green energy, and she charged Mythas. She threw a fast punch, only to have him catch her wrist, and then in one fluid motion, put his hand to her abdomen, and Force push her, which sent her tumbling backwards. She regained her composure and stood up.

            "You're tougher than ya look. Alrighty then, let's dance." Shego said, leaping at her opponent, who again caught her incoming punch. She threw another, but he caught it. Mythas then twisted her around, holding her arms in an 'x' across her chest.

            "Don't bother fighting me. You don't stand a chance." He whispered in her ear.

            "We'll see about that, ugly." Shego growled. Without hesitation, she stomped his left foot, causing him to release his grip, to which she followed by leaping and spin kicking him across his face. He was a little shaken, and Shego took advantage of that. She punched him in his gut and then uppercut his jaw, sending Mythas stumbling backward. She rolled under him, grabbed his leg, and then stood up, which dropped him on his face. Shego spun Mythas buy his leg and tossed him into a metal corner beam. She then mounted his chest and, fists ablaze, and proceeded to pound his face. After about six punches however, Shego again went flying backwards. Mythas stood up haltingly and dusted himself off.

            "Very impressive. Now, we will see how good you truly are." He said, removing his cape and throwing it aside.

            Shego was shocked that he could stand after what she had just done to him, but instead of gawking, she decided to attack again. She ran forward and sweep kicked at him. Mythas wheel-flipped sideways and, upon landing, kicked Shego in the side, sending across the metal floor about 7 feet. She leapt up, only to have his elbow meet her face with tremendous force, knocking her back to the ground. He grabbed her at the collar of her suit and lifted her to her feet. He put both hands to her chest, and with a grunt, powerfully Force pushed her backwards 4 feet into a large metal beam. He quickly Force pulled her back and met her with a strong backhand fist, which clotheslined Shego, and flipping, she fell to the ground. He walked over to her and reached down to pick her up by the collar again, but she scissored his legs, and twisted, bringing him to the ground. She spun to her knees and grabbed his horns, and then smashed his head into the metal floor. She then quickly stood up and kicked him hard in the groin. He groaned.

            "You pig." She snarled, kicking him again, earning another groan. "I think I'm gonna enjoy beating you."

            Her fists lit up and she punched him in the back of the head twice. She the grabbed his horns and lifted his head, and tried to knee him in the face, but he caught her knee. He quickly rose to his knees and elbowed Shego in the stomach, then rising to his feet, kneed her very hard in the stomach again . She collapsed to one knee as she spit out a little blood. He grabbed her hair and tilted her head back, his hand drawn to backhand fist her, but she spit blood into his eyes. As he stumbled back wiping his eyes, her whole right arm lit up green, then she reared it back and landed a massive punch to his face, which knocked Mythas almost 10 feet through the air. Shego shrieked in rage, and her whole body erupted with green energy. She ran up to him, and with both hands lifted him by his throat, and then forearmed him in the neck. She then back-elbowed him in the side of his face, and followed with round house kick to his head. This knocked him again to the ground, his momentum causing his head to bounce off the metal of the deck. She gripped his neck with both hands again, and tossed him across the observer's deck about 15 feet.

            Her entire body still radiating with energy, Shego started walking toward Mythas, fists still clenched tight.

            "It's over horn-boy." She said, getting even closer.

            Still on the ground, he wiped the blood from his lips and nose, and then smiled menacingly.

            "What's so funny, Mythas" She said, wearing an evil grin of her own as she grabbed the leather of his collar and pulled him off the ground a little.

            "You just don't know how right you are." He laughed.

            Before Shego knew what hit her, she was on the ground about 3 feet from her foe. He pointed his fingers and she again felt the pain she had just experienced as bolts of electricity flew from his fingers into her body. He stopped for a moment only to point his other hand at her and again fired a fan of electricity that caused her to squirm, cringe, and scream.

            Mythas again stopped, "To be honest, I could have finished you when we first started this little scuffle of ours. You are a most interesting creature, Shego. You have great power, and yet you don't have any true idea how to manipulate it. But I have a remedy for that."

            He pointed an open palm at Shego, and using the Force, lifted her off the ground. Shego no longer was wearing a look of determination, but one of fear, seeing her opponent's true power. He then clenched his hand a bit, causing Shego to choke. He laughed as she all but clawed at her throat, trying to get some air.

            {Cease your foolishness. Bring her back, NOW} Reignos' voice echoed inside Mythas' head.

            "But sadly," Mythas stated, "we have no more time to play." He released his grip and gently pushed Shego's shoulder, launching her backwards into a beam as she gasped for air, and then with blinding speed ran and jump kicked her in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of her, and then, as she bent over, elbowed her in the back of her neck, leaving her unconscious.

            Mythas lifted Shego over his shoulder and then pulled his black cape to his hand. He closed his eyes for a moment and within a matter of seconds, a Tyderian shuttle was next to the Eiffel Tower with the 'mouth' of the shuttle open. He jumped several feet to the ramp, walked on board, and as soon as the ramp closed up, the shuttle took off into space.

----

            Ron was walking down the senior hallway at school. He stopped at and opened his locker, pulled a few books out and closed it. As he turned to head to his first class of the day, there was Mike Warden and Todd Aeric, two of the sophomores who had been causing him trouble all year long.

            "Hi Ronnie. How's it going?" Mike asked in a sarcastic tone.

            Ron was going to cower, but then a calm came over him again, the same calm he felt at the LA warehouse.

            "Tell ya what, Mike. I know your not here for my well being, you never are. So I'll make ya a deal. I tell you that it's going great, and you and your roadie can take a long walk in any direction AWAY from me. No problems, and I don't have to look at you. It's win-win." Ron said as he lightly glared at Mike.

            Mike was shocked to say the least, but this was Ron Stoppable. He wasn't going to let him get away with a remark like that.

            "Look at that, Todd" The blonde jock said with a chuckle, "Ronnie Stoppable's gettin' tough with us. Funny."

            Todd replied with a laugh "Yeah, Mike. Real funny."

            Mike continued, "Well, Ronnie, I'd really like to, but . ."

            Ron interrupted, with a glare "I said get stepping, Warden. I'm really not in the mood to mess with you today."

            Ron's words fired Warden up. "Whatcha gonna do about it, Stoppable" Mike said as he went to push Ron into the locker wall.

            With out a word or a thought, Ron speedily grabbed Mike's imposing arm. Ron was smaller, but he wasn't by any standard weak. He gripped Mike's wrist and twisted it to the side, causing Mike to wince a little. Then Ron threw Mike's arm to away from himself.

            "I said I don't want to mess with you. So get out of here." Ron said, sterner than before.

            Mike looked into Ron's eyes, and then started backing off. "You're no fun any more, Stoppable" With that Mike and Todd turned and walked away, complaining to each other about what had just taken place.

            Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and gave Ron a tiny high-five. Ron smiled as he dusted himself off, picked up the books he had dropped, and turned to walk to class, but stopped when he saw Jared, Rick and Kim standing at the end of the hallway with all three of their jaws almost on the floor. Ron laughed to himself and walked up to the three.

            As Ron got closer, his friends' shock turned to smiles as they moved to meet him. Kim was the first to congratulate him, which she did with a big hug on his neck.

            "Man, Stoppable." Rick exclaimed as Kim let Ron go, "I knew ya had it in ya"

            "Yeah, you should come out for the team." Jared said with a chuckle, giving Ron a firm handshake.

            "But hey man, we got to get to the principal's office. Warden's parents called and wanted to know why he has been so exhausted after practice." Rick said, causing all four to laugh. 

            "Yeah" Jared finished as he and Rick turned to walk away, "And were gonna be lookin for _YOU_ to help us out from now, eh Ron?"

            "Most definitely" Ron replied with a smile as the two walked off. Ron turned his attention back to Kim.

            Kim's look said that she was still in shock. " R . .whe . .wha . . Ron, where did that come from?" Kim said excitedly.

            "Not sure, KP. I wasn't scared at all. I was just  . . calm. Like when we went to talk Sara and Aaron. You know, I think I'm actually really liking this whole Jedi idea." Ron replied.

            "That makes two of us." Kim said as they began walking towards her locker. "I mean, the Republic is gonna try and stop that Reignos guy from taking Earth anyway, right? And just think," She continued with a smile. "We still get to do the hero thing"

            "Then I guess the next step is telling our parents." Ron said leaning against the locker next to Kim's.

            "Well, it's only Monday, so we got four more days. Let's all have dinner at my house on Wednesday and we'll tell them then." Kim said as she shut her locker.

            "Sounds like a plan, KP" Ron said. Well, I guess I'll see you in Trig fourth hour then. Tell me one thing though."

            "Yeah" Kim asked.

            "How come you didn't take third hour with me?" Ron asked.

            "Ron, you know I can't stand Home Ec." Kim said. They both laughed. "Tell ya what, I'll walk you to class instead."

            Ron chucked, "I guess it'll have to do." and they turned and walked off to Ron's class.

----

            The lights came on in the large, uninviting room Shego had been in almost exclusively since she was knocked out by Darth Mythas in Paris. Shego sat up and looked over at her hands and then at her feet. They were still shackled to the wall and floor near the metal bench which she had been using as a bed. She looked down at her self, her outfit was torn and tattered all over.  She reached up and felt her face searching for something, but she didn't find it. 

            There wasn't much in the room. A drain in the middle of the room directly below a pair of shackles suspended from the ceiling, and a pair of shackles connected to the floor. The only other thing in the room was a weapons rack which appeared to be designed for guns of some sort. But instead of guns there were about fifteen 3 foot long bamboo-like rods. She pulled at her left arm shackle a bit. It wouldn't give an inch. She sighed a sigh of defeat and was just about to lie back down when the door hissed open and in walked her tormentor, Mythas. 

            Before he could say a word, Shego asked weakly, "Why are you doing this to me."

            "That is not for you to understand," Mythas replied coldly, " . . . yet."

            As soon as he finished his words, four figures in red robes and hoods came in, this brought tears to Shego's eyes. She turned her head so as not to look at Mythas.

            Mythas walked up to her and gripped her chin roughly, making her look at him.

            "Your feelings betray you, Shego. But you cannot defeat me." He said, then letting her go as she spit at his face.

            The four guards unshackled her and went to move her. Shego's fist glowed weakly as she began to fight back. She grabbed one guard by the throat and punched him, knocking back into the wall. She rolled back and kicked two of the other guards into the wall. She went to attach the fourth guard, but before she could, she was electrocuted by Mythas' Force lightning, which caused her to collapse to the floor. The guards picked themselves up and went over to Shego's no longer glowing body. They lifted her and brought her to the center of the room, and shackled her hands and feet. Having done this, the guards walked over to the weapons rack and each grabbed a rod, and then moved into position around Shego.

            Mythas' face grimaced and he Force gripped one of the guards, lifting him off the ground.

            "NO longer than an hour, and keep her conscious. When you are finished, sedate and take her to the bacta regeneration pod, let her heal, and then bring her back here and let her rest. And if any of you DARE touch her face, I will PERSONALLY rend you limb from limb, as I did your predecessors." Mythas barked angrily, letting the struggling guard drop to the ground.

            Mythas backed up and looked over Shego's less than modestly covered body. She was about to spit at him again, when suddenly her eyes met his, and she saw, for a moment, a glimmer of compassion in his gaze. Without a word, however, he turned to leave.

            "Please . . ." Shego weakly began to plead.

            "Already upon deaf ears, Shego. I do not enjoy this for a second, but it must be done."

            "Why?" She began to sob.

            He coldly replied, "As I said before, that is not for you to understand, yet."

            "I'm going to kill you" Shego cried, weeping as he began walking out of the room.

            The door had almost closed behind him when Mythas heard the first blunted snap and a muffled yelp from Shego. He walked on, down the corridor, and past two Stormtroopers into an elevator. He turned his head slightly in wince, hearing Shego's screams as the elevator doors closed.

----

            After a big dinner, Kim and Ron gathered their parents together in Kim's living room. They proceeded to tell them everything that had been happening. They covered from the artifact and Dr. Drakken to the warehouse in LA. They even had Wade hack into their big screen TV so that he could help them tell the events as accurately as possible. It was getting to be late, so Kim and Ron were trying to wrap things up.

            "Well, I suppose it all makes sense." Mr. Possible said as Kim sat next to him. Ron had sat down next to his mom and dad.

            "Are you two sure that you want to do this?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

            "Well, were still thinking about it, but recently me and Ron both have been leaning that direction." Kim responded.

            "OK." Mrs. Possible said, "We'll support your decisions, whatever they may be. But I'd like to ask these Jedi a few more questions."

            Mr. Possible and the Stoppable's nodded in agreement.

            "Well, you guys'll get your chance. They're coming back this Friday, and they'll want a decision. Me and Ron still have some thinking to do, but we might really want to do this." Kim said with a weak but sincere smile.

            Mr. Possible stood up from the couch, walked over and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

            "Kimberly Ann Possible, we love you. And we will support you one hundred percent. We'll always be proud of you."

            Kim hugged her father's neck tightly "Thank you, daddy."

            "Mr. Possible is right, Ronald. We're behind you, and we'll help you any way that we can." Mr. Stoppable said, outing his arm around his son.

            "Well," Mrs. Stoppable said with a chuckle, "It is getting to be late. I think it's time we head home. Possibles, we'll be seeing you on Friday."

            "Bye Ron," Kim said with a smile, "Call me and we'll talk a little more, K?"

            "Will do, KP" Ron said with a wave as he and his parents walked out the door."

----

            Reignos sat on his chair in his darkened throne room. Mythas entered and stood at the door, waiting for his master to acknowledge him.

            Without looking, Reignos asked, "Yes, Lord Mythas."

            "Master, I wish to inquire on behalf of the prisoner. I understand that the torture will fuel her hatred, but why must we use such barbaric methods of torment? We are more than capable to persuade her using our means."

            Reignos chair spun around and Reignos stood to his feet. He walked over to Mythas and put a hand on his shoulder, allowing Mythas to see the glisten of his cold red eyes.

            "It is all coming to head, my apprentice. Then, when her hatred is culminated, I will reveal my intentions." He said with a dark smirk, which quickly faded back into an icy stare. "Is that all?"

            "Yes, my master." The Zabrak responded.

            "Then leave" Reignos all but snapped, returning to his throne.

            "Yes, my master." Mythas said. He bowed slightly, then turned and walked out.

            'Your weakness will NOT falter me, my apprentice.' Reignos said in his mind, as he sat back into his chair.

----

            Shego awoke as the lights of her prison cell turned on and the door opened.  Six armed Stormtroopers and two officers in black uniforms walked in, one of them holding a pair of handcuffs. Shego had been beaten so much in the last week, she could care less about why they were here.

            "What now? Am I going to be your toy now?" She scoffed, weakly but not without her trademark sarcasm.

            "You have been granted an audience before Lord Mythas." One of the black-uniformed officers spoke. "We will escort you there, try anything, and you will not get this chance again. So, please cooperate." 

            "Sure. But it's not like I don't get to see his ugly face enough." She said, sarcasm still thick in her tone.

            After that, not a word was spoken. Two of the troopers had to help her walk, which they did until they reached the lift. From there, Shego was forced to walk on her own, which she did well enough. They came off the elevator, and they walked down large corridor filled with many men and women in uniform going about their work, and then Shego saw it; a large doorway which opened into a gigantic room. In the center was a chair, led up to by a set of steps. And behind it was a single, large screen.

            Mythas walked from the shadows into view. He could sense the anger swelling inside of Shego just because of his presence. He walked over to her and looked over her barely standing body in the loose fitting red gi-like outfit a couple of officers had changed her into the night before. She smirked as he went to touch her face.

            "Again, Shego, your feelings betray you. You are in no shape to fight me. But you may try of you wish."

            She knew his words were true, so she did nothing.

            "You have endured well, Shego. There were times when I thought that you would not make it, and yet here you stand before me. There is a reason for our keeping you. There is war about to take place, and we believe you will be instrumental in helping us destroy our enemies. But I sense much rebellion in you, so I believe a little more," Mythas stopped for a moment frowning, "re-education is in order. Perhaps then you will understand your place."

            He continued talking, but Shego wasn't listening. She was only focusing on how she could get out of her shackles and beat him into a pulp. Just as Mythas was going to have the officers drag her back to her cell, a faint blue beam shot from the shadows into Shego. She could feel the energy return to her, stronger than ever. She didn't hesitate. Her fists and feet lit up, and she immediately broke her bonds and now that she was free, her captors were going to pay. She spun around and brought a hard right across the two officers' faces knocking several feet out of the room's open door. She began leaping around erratically, dodging blaster fire from the Stormtroopers, and she gracefully took out all six very quickly. She then turned her attention to Mythas, who was starting to walk in her direction.

            "This fight's mine, horn-boy" Shego said, grinning evilly from ear to ear.

            "We will see" He said pompously.

            Mythas put his hand forward and Force pushed Shego, but to his dismay, she blocked it.

            "How. . ." He said in disbelief.

            She retaliated with a fierce elbow to his jaw, knocking him back into the steps at the base of Reignos' throne. Her whole body began to glow with green fire-like energy as she charged at him again. She grabbed his throat and tossed him across the room, but he rolled in recovery and quickly stood up. He began to glow with red, electric energy, rage burning in his eyes. He ran at her and threw a hard punch, but Shego caught his arm. She punched him his stomach, and then his face. She followed by jumping, scissoring his neck, and frankensteinering him, smashing his head into the floor. She leapt to her feet, and kicked him in his head, sending him across the room. She began to stalk him menacingly as he crawled across the floor till he was up against a wall. He turned and fired Force lightning at her, causing Shego to throw her head back in pain, but she soon returned her angry gaze back to him, despite the fact that he was electrocuting her.

            Seeing the look on his face, she said, "It's amazing how being BEATEN mercilessly builds up a tolerance to pain, isn't it."

            She straddled his chest and began beating him. Her punches began to draw blood from his bruising face, but she didn't stop. He tried for his saber, but knocked it from his hand before he could activate it. He was now helpless against her. She picked him up by his cape and stood him up. She then punched him several times in the gut, and then spun kicked him into the wall behind him. She moved with great speed to him and grabbed his throat with her left hand, and began forearming him in his face with her right arm. She then let him drop to the ground, he now being almost unable to move.

            "Well done, Shego." Reignos' deep voice came from the shadows.

            Shego spun around with an evil grin and spoke, "Master Reignos."

            Mythas face drained of blood, "Emperor, what is this madness she speaks?"

            Reignos walked over to where Shego and Mythas were. He pulled a lightsaber from his belt and handed it to Shego.

            "I have been helping Shego endure your insane torturing, teaching her the ways of the force telepathically." Reignos said as Shego activated the red lightsaber Reignos had given her.

            "You don't get it, do you?" Shego asked evilly, "I told you I was going to kill you," she said staring at Mythas, obviously the only thing on her mind.

            "You desired her slavery." Reignos continued, "I offered her freedom"

            "You betrayed . . ." Mythas began, but he was cut short when Reignos Force gripped him.

            "Who betrayed who?" He demanded. "I will NOT be held back from MY true kingdom because of YOUR petty limitations! I now have an apprentice who is worthy of me, one that will help me to rule this universe, and not simply just conquer it. I WILL have absolute dominion over ALL that I see!"

            Reignos dropped Mythas, who exhaustedly collapsed back against the wall.

            "Destroy him, Shego. And take his place, your rightful place, at my side." Reignos commanded.

            Shego turned to her torturer. She gripped her saber tightly, and she scowled at Mythas.

            "Your failure is complete." She said a little psychotically. "And now, you're mine."

            "Shego, you're not thinking straight. He has corrupted your mind, do not give in to him" Mythas pleaded, hoping to bring Shego to reality.

            She raised the humming saber over her head, "I know EXACTLY what I am thinking!" she screamed as she brought the lightsaber down, and in a flash and with a hiss, Mythas was no more.

            "Exceptional, Shego." Reignos said as the few Stormtroopers dragged Mythas' remains out of the room. "And I presume you have something that you have wanted to take care of for some time, which you wish to deal with now?"

            Hearing his words, Shego eyes began to glow green, and she answered darkly, "Yes."

----

            Kim, Ron, and their parents were in the Possibles' living room, talking about the two teens' situation. They talked until Kim's eyes suddenly lit up, and a big smile crossed her face.

            "What is it, Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked her daughter.

            "They're here!" Kim exclaimed as she shot up and ran to the door. She opened the door, and sure enough, there stood Sara and Aaron, in the same brown robes that they were wearing that fateful night.

            The rest of the group walked up behind Kim to greet the two Jedi.

            "Mister and Misses Possible, Mister and Misses Stoppable, my name is Sara Skywalker, and this is Jedi Master Aaron Katarn. I am sure Kim and Ron have told you much, and I'm sure you have many questions. So . . ." Sara started.

            Mrs. Possible interrupted her by grabbing Sara's wrist and pulling her inside. "So, let's have dinner first. You two are our guests. We'll figure this all out after that."

            Aaron laughed as he followed Sara inside, and sat down next to her at the Possibles' table. Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Possible sat down across from the two and the two moms, Kim and Ron brought food to the table, and sat down in their respective families. They all just kinda stared at each other for a moment, before Ron reached and scooped some corn onto his plate.

            "Well," he said with a chuckle, "Let's eat." And so they did, unaware of the evil was taking place all too close by.

----

            Drakken heard a door open behind him. He didn't bother looking up from his work.

            "Shego! You've been gone for a week. Where have you been?" He demanded.

            There was no response, so He turned around to see why she didn't answer. He saw someone standing in the shadows, and he assumed it was her.

            "You got the Personal Holographic Appearance Changer, didn't you? ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

            The figure in the shadows stepped into the light, making their features visible. It wasn't Shego, but in fact was a man. He was tall, nearly seven feet tall, and obviously built, with blue skin and red, almost glowing, eyes. He had long black hair, which matched the trenchcoat-like outfit he was wearing and the glove on his left hand, and hanging on his belt were four lightsabers.

            "Guards!" Drakken yelled, which brought about twenty muscle-bound guards that surrounded the tall man.

            A grin crossed the man's face as he grabbed a lightsaber from his belt.

            "Get him!" Drakken commanded.

            The guards charged the mysterious stranger. In a flash, a red blade came from the lightsaber hilt and the man proceeded to rip into the guards as if they were nothing. Within seconds, all of the guards were in pieces on the floor, and the smell of burnt flesh began to fill the room. The blade retracted into the hilt which was replaced to his belt. The blue-skinned man glared with his deep red eyes and began to slowly advance towards Drakken.

            "Wh . . Who are you" Drakken asked fearfully. As he asked this question, he saw Shego's glowing green fists walking up behind his attacker.

            "Shego get him. GET H  . . ." Drakken began, but was cut short when he suddenly began choking and floating off the ground.

            "Hello, Dr. Drakken." Shego said with hate in here voice. She lowered her glowing hand and Drakken dropped to the floor, breathing heavily.

            The stranger lifted and pointed his palm at Drakken, and fired an orb of red energy, which hit Drakken, knocking him against the wall, and effectively immobilizing him.

            "Finish this Shego; I have sensed the presence of . . . a problem." the tall man spoke in a deep voice. With that he, turned and walked from the room, leaving Shego and Drakken alone.

            Shego walked up to Drakken and grabbed the lightsaber that was on her belt. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face close to hers.

            "Ya know, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. I DESPISE you. But I never felt like acting on that hatred; until now. Ya see, I've been working as your lackey for too long, but now I can rectify that mistake. You know that fun little item you had me wade through hell for, I found out what it does. And now you get to, first hand."

            She put the hilt of the saber to his belly and activated it. With a hiss a red beam shot through Drakken.

            Drakken gasped and weakly squeaked out a, " sh . .she . .g . .g . .go."

            "Goodbye, dear doctor" she said sarcastically as she callously pulled the saber from his belly, and then with a single swing, decapitated Dr. Drakken.

            She deactivated her lightsaber and replaced it to her belt, turned, and walked out, unsympathetically stepping on the bodies of the dead guards on her way out. She let out a dark cackle as she disappeared into the shadows.

---- 

            Kim and Ron's families sat in the living room discussing with Sara and Aaron everything that was going to take place, and guiding the conversation toward Kim and Ron and the Jedi. They talked about the Republic colonization of Earth, the Force, the Republic's history, and how the Republic came to be exploring so far away from home. They were just getting into the role of the Jedi Order in the history of the Republic, when there was an unexpected interruption.

                        beep beep Beep beep

            Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out of her backpack which was under the couch end table.

            "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

            "Kim, you need to get to Drakken's mountain lair." Wade said with an air of urgency.

            "What happened? Wade, what's wrong." Kim asked, now concerned.

            "Something happened to Drakken. One of his guards contacted me; he said it was brutal." Wade said quickly.

            "Wade, Sara and Aaron are here." Kim said.

            "I know Kim, but the guard wants to talk to you. He was crying, Kim. I think this one's for real. Drakken's goons couldn't hope to act that well."

            Kim turned to her family, who had stopped to listen, and said, "Something bad happened with Drakken. We need to go check it out."

            "Go ahead" Sara said, "We have much to talk about. We'll talk about you, Ron, and Coruscant when you return."

            "Cool, we'll be back soon" Kim said. She and Ron bolted out the door, where a helicopter quickly landed, picked them up, and took off.

            "Well" Mr. Possible said, restarting the conversation, "If this Coruscant is as far away as you say. How can you make it there in any reasonable amount of time?"

            Sara answered, "The Republic only had what is called hyperspace travel. But about 20 years ago, an imperial scientist named Kalor Xeks designed a ship for intergalactic travel. That ship was called the Terrofin, named after the Sith Lord who was Emperor of the Imperial Sovereignty at that time. The ship could travel up to 35 times faster than ships with hyperspace capability. Within moths, ships were popping up on both sides with Tetraspace capacity, and the Senate charged us Jedi with heading up diplomatic missions that would span the universe. Hence why we are here."

            "OK, so what is hyperspace?" Mr. Possible inquired.

            Sara smiled and answered his question. She and Aaron continued answering the parents' questions until Kim and Ron came back; they were almost white as ghosts. Without prompting, Kim said, "Drakken's dead."

            Kim explained what they had seen, which Aaron identified immediately as lightsaber burns.

            After about twenty minutes or so, however, the conversation returned back to the Republic, the Jedi, and Kim and Ron. Sara and Aaron talked over all the considerations of being Jedi, and then asked Kim and Ron for an answer.

            "Do you believe that you a willing to accept the responsibilities of being a Jedi" Aaron asked.

            Kim and Ron replied in unison, "We do."

            "Wonderful" Sara said. "Well then, we'll need to get you to Coruscant as fast as possible. We'll need you to be ready in three nights."

            "That soon!?" Kim and Ron said simultaneously.

            "They'll be ready" Mrs. Possible said with a soft smile and a tear, putting her arm around her daughter and hugging her.

            They all stood up and walked to the door. 

            "We will be back in 3 days at 11pm. Until then." Aaron said, turning and walking out the door.

            Sara gave a small bow and followed him.

            Ron looked at Kim and with a snicker said, "I guess we got some packing to do."

            Kim laughed and said as the Stoppables said goodbye to her parents and turned to leave, "Guess so. I'll see you tomorrow, Ron." 

            "Bye KP" He said as he got into his car and then drove his parents home.

            Kim turned back to her family, "So, Mom. Wanna help me start packing?"

----

            Kim and her family stood outside her house with the Stoppables as a cloaked craft landed in the middle of the street. A ramp lowered, making the inside of the ship partially visible. They looked on in awe until they saw Sara and Aaron walking down the ramp. Sara and Aaron, however, were not in their Jedi robes, but Sara was dresses in a white military uniform and Aaron was wearing rugged, battle-worn clothes. Accompanying them down the ramp were three other Jedi who were dressed in Jedi attire.

            "Hey, kids. You two ready to jump on outta here?" Aaron said as he grabbed a couple of the teens' bags and started carrying them back to the ship.

            Sara stayed next to the families, as did the accompanying Jedi, who were removing their hoods when Kim asked, "What's with his change of tone?" obviously talking about Aaron.

            "Yes, well that is a trait I have yet to break him of." Sara jokingly responded." Aaron and I have been close since childhood. But when we were nearly adults, he chose a different path than I. I, being of the Skywalker family, naturally stayed on Coruscant to train as a Jedi Knight; He became a Republic bounty hunter. His speech patterns he picked up before he returned and finished his training." With a laugh she continued, "At least he acts the part when we do missionary visits."

            "Who are your friends?" Mrs. Possible asked.

            "Ah, these are the Jedi missionaries we spoke of. They will be mediating the colonization of the Republic here. We also have a fleet in orbit. That will deter the Sovereignty, allowing us to establish a headquarters in this sector of the universe. Allow me to introduce K'Trine Vaas, who will be acting Jedi Master once we establish an academy here on Earth."

            "It is an honor to meet you. And it is a great honor to meet you, Kimberly and Ronald. _Ku hwana na chad tak puura._" The green-skinned Twi'lek said.

            "What was that?" Ron asked.

            "That is an ancient Twi'lek blessing. Basically, it means she has wished you well in your travels and studies." Sara answered.

            "Cool!" Ron said in response.

            "May I also introduce Kale Windrunner and Marii Setch Wak. They are the Jedi council's ambassadors and will begin teaching you Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable the tricks of the trade, so as to get you well on your way to becoming great diplomats in this galaxy. They along with Master K'Trine will form the beginning of a Jedi Enclave in this sector."

            "A pleasure." The tall male terran said, which was concurred with a nod from the young female Zabrak.

            As they finished the introductions, Aaron walked up to the bunch.

            "Everything's set to go. We're ready to roll on out as soon as you two kids are ready." He said. 

            The families shared their goodbyes, and after about 30 minutes, Kim and Ron were ready to go. They waved to their families as they walked up the ramp. Kim stopped and ran back down and gave her parents one last big hug.

            "I'll send one of those hologram message things as soon as I get to Coruscant." She said, a single tear running down her cheek. Her dad wiped the tear away and looked Kim in the eyes.

            "You're our pride and joy, Kimberly Ann. But you have a great adventure ahead of you, and a great responsibility upon your shoulders. So you do your best, we couldn't ask any more of you." He said as he wiped a few tears from his own cheeks. "Now you go and have fun"

            "I love you daddy" Kim said, giving her father a big hug and kiss on the cheek. With that, she ran back to the ship and boarded, to which the ramp soon after closed, and the cloaked ship quickly disappeared in the night sky.

----

            Kim and Ron, who were being accompanied by a tall black protocol droid, walked onto the bridge of the Phoenix.

            "Man, and I thought the outside made this place look big." Ron said as he and Kim walked up to where Aaron and Sara were talking.

            "The Phoenix is one of the ten flagships of the Republic fleet. And of the ten, she is the biggest at nearly 31 kilometers in length and a crew of almost 21,00, not to mention all the landing craft and such that she carries as well." Sara said in response.

            "You guys get situated okay?" Aaron asked.

            "Oh yeah." Kim said, "We've got more than enough room in there."

            "My apologies for our lack of space. We took on a full crew due to the uncertainty of this area, we weren't sure what to expect." Sara said.

            "No big." Kim replied. "Me and Ron'll deal. We'll be fine in one room."

            "Very well, then. Commander, are the Tetraspace coordinates set." Sara asked a short, brunette, terran female.

            "Yes, grand admiral. We are ready on your command." She replied.

            "Proceed." Sara commanded.

            Aaron and the two teens walked up to one of the large bridge windows, "Next stop" he said, "Coruscant."

            The large vessel turned a little, adjusting its heading. As soon as it stopped, a faint blue glow surrounded the enormous ship and in a flash, it shot off into space, heading for the Republic nerve center, the planet of Coruscant.

**DISCLAIMER: **Force push, lightning, grip and other fun Force abilities, Stormtrooper, and Twi'lek are property of George Lucas and LucasArts. The Stoppables are property of Disney.

**ALSO, **huge thanks to ClassicCowboy for taking the time to beta read for me thus far. And props to CJRayn, for taking a red pencil to my unfinished product and helping me fish out any inconsistencies and such things. 

Oh, and thanks to you guys for reading this far. Sorry for the long wait on this one. Research papers and such have been keeping me occupied. I'll try and finish the next chapter a bit quicker. Anyway, as always, R&R please and thank you.


	5. Chap 4:Academy Days

                                                                                                            **Academy Days**

            Kim and Ron stared in stared in awe at the gigantic city-planet of Coruscant as the Firefox drew ever nearer to her destination. They both took a step backwards and looked at each other. They almost couldn't believe this was happening, but there they were entering the atmosphere of Coruscant, standing behind Sara and Aaron, the two Jedi who had exposed them to the situation that the universe was in. The words that they spoke that night still rung as loudly as ever in Kim's mind; '. . . we believe that you two will be the ones to bring the Force its needed balance.'

            "KP?" Ron asked, looking in the eyes of his mesmerized best friend, "You okay?"

            "Yeah." Kim said, shaking herself out of her daze. "It's just . . . It's so weird how at peace I am about everything. You know?"

            Ron smiled softly, "Yeah, Kim. I do."

            "It is the mark of fate, Kimberly" Sara interjected. "Such tranquility could only come from the Force. It obviously has a great destiny for you, for both of you. You are at peace because it is the will of the Force for you to be at peace."

            Kim sat down behind Sara who was in the co-pilot seat, "And you know the funny thing is, that makes sense to me."

            "Aaron. If you don't mind me asking; I know I don't nearly understand enough about the Republic and all, but you said the Firefox was yours. How did you get it? Ron asked.

            "You like her." Aaron asked with a proud chuckle.

            "Yeah" Ron replied

            "Well," he said, not looking up from the control console, "Sara had her custom made for me when I left the Academy. Remember me telling you about Han Solo on the way here? She's an exact model of his ship, the Millennium Falcon, with Tetraspace engines, cloaking device, and better armament of course. He being my hero, and all, I would have to say this is the best gift I ever got." He finished, looking up for a moment to smile at Sara.

            A voice came on the com in the cockpit, "Firefox, you are cleared for landing on platform 24-alpha-4. Good to see you again, Aaron."

            "Copy that, command. And it's good to be home, Strafford." Aaron replied.

            The Firefox flew through Coruscant traffic and made its way to a large docking platform. It slowed until it was hovering over the platform; it turned to face the main docking complex and slowly lowered to the ground. It landed and the boarding ramp opened. As the Jedi and the two teens exited the Firefox, a procession of six people and several armored troops walked towards them. One man in particular, who looked like a younger version of Aaron, swiftly made his way up to the group and stopped, staring firmly at his near twin.

            "Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence" the man said a bit spitefully.

            Aaron cracked an amused smile and gave the man a goofy hug, causing the man to start laughing and hug him back. After about 5 seconds, Aaron set the man down laughing.

            "I thought you were in the landing command tower." Aaron said, still chuckling.

            "What, you think I'd miss my big brother's first return to Coruscant in seven years. Dad would've been here, but the Senate had a big dispute to settle between Mimban Trade Corp. and Chad Mining Coalition over the Athega trade routes, and unfortunately, the Chancellor has to be there." The man said.

            "Well, Straff, I'm glad you're here. So, how's the married life." He started as the two men walked off.

            "Wait, where's he going? I thought you said you were both to present us to the Council." Kim asked.

            Sara sighed and shook her head. "I don't know Kimberly, but he'll be there." As she said this, five uniformed officers approached the trio.

            "Grand Admiral Skywalker. Welcome back to Coruscant." one of the officers said. "We have prepared special accommodations for you and your guests."

            "Excellent. You have separate rooms for the two?" Sara asked.

            "Yes, Admiral, as you requested." The officer replied.

            "Wonderful, Lieutenant. We have an appointment with the Council. Place their belongings in their respective quarters." Sara said, turning to Kim and Ron. "Now, let's go talk to the Jedi Council."

            The large convoy of troops escorted the three into the command building and off in the direction of the Jedi Consulate building.

----

            Kim and Ron stood outside a gigantic door, trying to hear what was being said on the other side, but also trying not to be too conspicuous, there being a few Jedi passing by every now and again. They turned around when they heard footsteps behind them and acted as innocent as possible as a Twi'lek in Jedi robes walked by and through a near-by doorway.

            "Man, KP. Can you believe how massive this place is?" Ron asked, again awed by the size of the room they were in, not to mention the nearly 200 foot tall pillars it was lined with. "And this is just a hallway." He finished with a chuckle.

            "I know. And Sara said the Jedi building before the last war was even more amazing." Kim responded.

            As they were gazing around the room, the large doors behind them slowly opened. Aaron walked out, in his ceremonial Jedi robe, and was noticeably clean shaven. "The Council is ready." He said very reverently.

            Kim and Ron followed him though the doorway and into a large circular chamber with many windows. All around the room were very comfortable looking pillow-like seats, and on each seat sat a Jedi Master. Kim and Ron were unfazed by the seemingly overwhelming setting, and walked into the center of the room to stand next to Sara, who was waiting patiently for the three to join here.

            "Jedi Masters, may I present Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable, of the recently discovered planet of Earth." Sara said as the two teens stopped at her side, and Aaron removed himself from the room with a respectful bow.

            Ron and Kim hadn't noticed it when they came in, but several of the Masters in the room were staring with looks of awe, seemingly feeling the resonance of the Force within the two. A small green skinned Jedi with large ears broke the silence.

            "Kimberly, Ronald. Welcome to Coruscant." He said.

            "Thank you, Master Gowda." Kim and Ron said in unison, being courteous as Sara and Aaron had briefed them beforehand.

            "Master Skywalker has brought you before us. Considered for training in the Jedi ways she wishes for you. Is this wish shared by you?" He asked.

            Kim and Ron again answered in unison, "We do."

            "Mmmm. Almost too old for training, you both are. But great calm I sense in you. A trait not common among those considered for training at such late age. A Jedi's walk is not, however, as simple as it may seem. Many challenges ahead of you lie. How feel you of these obstacles and trials?" the tiny Jedi said, wisdom thick in his voice.

            "I am ready and willing to face whatever may be ahead." Kim said with humility.

            "As am I" Ron said, sharing Kim's humble resolve.

            "Deception, fear, hate, even passion; great are these in all too many in the universe." Keeran Lezack, the terran Jedi sitting near Master Gowda said, "And yet, in you, I sense calm and genuineness. Obviously the Force is exceptionally strong in you, and has prepared your minds and hearts for this circumstance. A factor that will not be overlooked in our deliberations."

            "Master Lezack is correct." The tiny green Master agreed. "The affinity of the Force in you is too strong to ignore. Discuss this matter more thoroughly we must. Master Aaron will see you to your chambers; Master Skywalker will join the Council in deliberation of this subject. Summoned, you will be, when our decision we have reached."

            "Thank you." Kim said as she and Ron bowed reverently, then the two turned and walked out of the room, the large doors closing behind them as they left.

            Aaron was waiting with his back to the two in the large column-filled room. He and Rufus, who was standing on his shoulder, turned when they heard the doors shut. Kim and Ron walked up to them, and Ron opened his mouth to tell what was going on, but Aaron stopped him.

            "Eh, I probably already know. But they're gonna be in there for a while, couple o' days usually. So in the mean time, let's head back to parents' place. We'll eat there and then I'll get you back to you apartments." Aaron said, waving his hand.

            Ron rubbed his belly, "Excellent. I haven't eaten since we got here."

            Rufus who had been standing on Aaron till now, started leaping and squeaking happily. He jumped from Aaron shoulder to Ron's shirt, and then scurried to Ron's shoulder.

            "Naco, Naco, Naco, Naco" Rufus squeaked enthusiastically.

            Ron patted his naked pet's head, "Sorry, buddy" Ron said, "I don't think they have Bueno Nacho here."

            "But I'm sure my mother can cook up something just as good." Aaron said, which cheered the tiny rodent up quickly. "C'mon lets go."

            With that, the three walked out the main doors in the gigantic room, heading to the Katarn's home, leaving the council to their deliberations.

----

            Kim and Ron stood before the Jedi council yet again. It had been five days since they had been in the Jedi building, but being there was welcome to the two earth heroes. They had spent the last several days pretty much in their rooms, awaiting the Council's summons. They had been standing in silence in the center of the room for almost five minutes as the Council discussed things to themselves. When they had finished, Sara stood from her pillow and walked to stand next to the two teams.

            "Are you prepared for the Council's decision?" she asked.

            Kim answered for herself and Ron, the same mind-boggling calm being present that had been there since their arrival at Coruscant, "We are."

            A taller blue-skinned man began, "We, the Masters of the Jedi Order have carefully discussed the situation. We took into consideration many factors, and have reached a difficult, but unanimously welcomed decision. Master Gowda."

            "The mind of a child, excessively open it is. More readily accepted, the ways of the Jedi are. However, the Force in you is stronger than any we have seen. A fact that cannot be ignored, it is. It is the ruling of this council that you Kimberly Possible and you Ronald Stoppable will be taken on as apprentices." The small, large-eared Jedi spoke.

            Right then, the doors opened and Aaron walked in, stopping next to Kim, Ron, and Sara.

            "Master Skywalker, your apprentice, Kimberly will be. Master Aaron, Ronald, your apprentice will be. Receive them as understudies, do you?"

            Sara bowed and spoke, "I will relinquish my title of Grand Admiral of the Republic Navy for the term of Kimberly's training."

            "I accept Ronald as apprentice. I will teach him all that I can." Aaron said, bowing the same as Sara.

            "Very Well." Master Gowda said as the entire Council rose to its feet. "Then the training of Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable will immediately begin. The blessings of the Jedi Council you have. May the Force be with you."

            With that, the Council bowed, Sara and Aaron bowed, and then Kim and Ron bowed. Then the pair of students and Masters turned and left the room.

            As the doors closed behind them, Sara stopped the excited teens. "This is where you tow part ways, if only for a time. The training of an apprentice is solely student/master."

            Kim and Ron looked at each other sadly.

            "Aw, man." Ron said.

            "It will only be until you are ready to take the tests to become Padawans. Then you will be allowed to undertake missions as a team, if that is your desire." Sara said. "Do not let emotion become a factor. It will distract your studies."

            "Well, Ron." Kim said, looking at her lifetime best friend, "Then I'll see ya in no time at all."

            "Until then" Ron said, bowing to Kim, who bowed back.

            "May the Force be with you" Kim said as she and Sara turned and headed off to begin her training.

            "Don't worry, kid" Aaron said as he and his apprentice began toward the Jedi Library, "With the way the Force flows through you two, I doubt it will take either of you more than a few months to be ready for the Padawan trials."

            "Hey, it's no prob." Ron said, "I'm ready to train."

            "Great. Hope you enjoy reading, because were gonna start with the history of the Jedi." Aaron chuckled, earning a laugh from Ron.

            Kim and Ron trained hard. They studied the history of the Jedi Order and the Republic and the rites of the Jedi. They trained to focus the Force, ship maintenance and such, alien languages and diplomacy. And Aaron was right. It was in little under twenty-one weeks that they were both prepared to take the Padawan trials.

----

            Kim and Ron stood before an impressed Jedi Council. The Council whispered among themselves until Master Gowda stood and raised his hand, signifying all noise to cease.

            "Even I am surprised at the progress the two have made. The rites trial, with ease accomplished and understood in the first week of training. Amazing that both, a lightsaber constructed upon the first attempt. And even more amazing, the control of the Force accomplished in such a short amount of time. Young apprentices, all expectation have you surpassed. Yet a single trial for each remains." He spoke.

            "Apprentice Stoppable, a tainted aura in the Force has been detected by Master Lezack far away, in the Sluis sector. You job is to locate the source of the disturbance and deal with it in the most appropriate manner. Do you understand this task?" the red-skinned female Twi'lek, Master Mandde, asked.

            "I do" Ron said respectfully.

            "Then this trail shall begin now. Master Katarn shall escort you to Bpfassh and shall await the completion of you trial." Mandde finished.

            "May I ask one question?" Ron said before leaving.

            "You may." Master Gowda replied.

            "What of the Imperial situation in our galaxy?"  Ron asked calmly.

            "There is no knowledge of any remnant of the Sovereignty after the Republic's last purge. You should have no encounter with the Imperials on this mission."

            Ron bowed, "Thank you, Master Gowda."

            "May the Force be with you, apprentice." Gowda said.

            With that, Ron and Aaron turned and left to head to Bpfassh. This left Sara and Kim standing there, awaiting her trial.

            "Apprentice Possible," Master Lezack said, "a dispute over space dumping policy between the planets of Bpfassh and Sluis Van are in discussion at the Republic Consolate on the planet of Sluis Van. Both governments have requested that a Jedi be sent to intercede the hearings and help come to a reasonable conclusion before more violence between the two systems ensues. Your role will be that of diplomat, and any other role that may be required of you. Do you understand this task?"

            Kim replied without a second thought, "Yes, I do."

            "Master Skywalker will accompany you, but this task belongs to you. Your judgment is what will be essential, not hers." He finished.

            "I understand. I will do my best." Kim responded.

            "Then your task has begun. May the Force be with you both." Master Gowda said, sitting back on his pillow-seat.

            The two left the Council and returned to the landing pad where the Firefox had been. Ron and Aaron had already taken off, but a Tyderian shuttle was waiting to take them to Sluis Van. The two boarded, and the shuttle left.

----

            The Firefox landed in a forest clearing on the surface of Bpfassh quickly and silently. The boarding ramp lowered and Ron quickly exited. Ron held his wrist to his mouth and spoke into a tiny com unit.

            "So, what exactly is this 'disturbance' I'm looking for?" He asked.

            Aaron replied over his com, "That's what the Council sent you here to find out. You will know when you find it. Remember, trust your feelings. The Force will lead you to your objective."

            "Right" Ron said, "Well I do feel it in the Force, but it' feels a ways off, I guess I'll head that way."

            "Copy that. I'll dock the Fox at Re'Kfass. If you need me, com me." Aaron replied over com.

            "Will do" Ron said, lowering his wrist.

            The Firefox lifted off and flew off towards the near-by settlement of Re'Kfass. Ron started walking into the forest in the direction of the disturbance he was feeling in the Force. He walked for about half an hour in the direction the Force was leading. Suddenly he heard a twig snap to the left of him. He quickly hid behind a rock so that whatever/whoever was there couldn't see him. He peered around the rock to see a troop of ten Stormtroopers standing around a few speeder bikes. He sat down against his rock, scratching his head.

            'OK, Ron. How are you gonna get past these goons?'

----

            Kim and Sara walked into a room full of aliens and humanoids who were yelling at each other across a oval-shaped conference table, but they stopped when the two Jedi entered. A short, large-foreheaded female humanoid approached the two.

            "_N' ka chikyta nah Jedi kru pa atta kyra_," she said.

            (Thank you for your quick arrival master Jedi, welcome.)

            "_Hra ka senatak tre kura no Synata Untioo_?" Sara asked the person.

            (Can you speak Universal Basic?)

            "Yes, we can. But you understand us." She said.

            "But my apprentice who will be advocating is still learning the language." Sara replied.

            "Ah, very well. We will proceed in Basic for your apprentice's sake. As for introductions, I am Makyras, Head Praetor of Sluis Van, and these are the

delegates of our planet" She said, signaling at four similar-looking humanoids.

            "I am Kimberly Possible and this is Master Jedi Sara Skywalker" Kim said as she and Sara bowed.

            A human male across the table from them stood and bowed courteously. "I am President Jordan Kyrtas of Bpfassh with respected delegates of our homeworld."

            Sara took a step back as Kim walked to the head of the conference table and asked each of the delegates to present their cases, which they each did. Argument occasionally broke out, but for the most part, Kim kept the peace, taking into consideration every piece of information as charts, logs and other evidences were presented. After three hours of debate, accusations, and yelling, the committees of the two planets adjourned the meeting, which was to be resumed early the next morning. As soon as all the delegates had been escorted back to their respective living chambers, Kim and Sara walked through the city discussing the days' events.

            "I don't know, Master Skywalker" Kim said, "I have a strange feeling, as if neither party is at fault."

            Sara said calmly, "What brings you to that conclusion?"

            "I'm not sure" She responded, "But from everything I could see, including what I gathered from the protocol droid that had compiled all the information, they were both following their agreement. I feel . . . I feel like something else is at work here, something that is not of either race."

            "You feel a quiver in the Force?" Sara asked.

            "Yes, master." Kim replied.

            "As have I, but I was unsure if you were willing to believe it was the source of this dispute." Sara said, "Kimberly, you must get to the bottom of this. Seek out the disturbance."

            "I will, master" Kim said, and with that the two parted ways. Sara returned to the apartment that the Sluis government had prepared for them, and Kim headed out of the city, unbeknownst to her in the direction of a hidden docking bay.

----

            Ron looked over his rock again and waved his hand at an area behind the squad of troopers, causing twigs to snap and leaves to rustle loudly. They all turned, and eight of the ten went off to investigate. Ron used the Force again; this time to draw to two remaining Stormtroopers to himself. As they started to walk around the large rock Ron was behind, Ron smashed their heads against the rock using the Force, knocking the two unconscious. Having disposed of the entire platoon, he quickly confiscated a speeder bike and took off into the forest until he found a safe stopping point. He examined the onboard computer and discovered a hidden base in the forest. Ron activated his wrist-com.

            "Master Katarn"

            "I told you kid, when were not at the academy, you can skip the formalities with me. It's Aaron"

            "Sorry. Aaron, we got a problem. There's a hidden Imperial outpost at coordinates 1014.5, -2345.2. I'm gonna go check it out."

            "Right, kid. If ya need backup or anything, don't think twice to contact me."

            "Copy that, Ron out." He said, deactivating his wrist-com. He hopped back on his speeder bike and took off toward the Imperial base.

----

            Kim snuck into the hidden docking bay through a closing freight door. There was a Tyderian shuttle docked, but it looked like it was being prepped for departure. Kim knew this might be her only chance to discover who was behind the rogue dumping that was nearing Bpfassh and Sluis Van to a petty war that could disrupt the Republic's galactic security. Using the Force and some well timed evasion tactics, she made it onboard and into the back storage bay. She had just found a perfectly safe spot as the shuttle took off. She grabbed her lightsaber so as to be ready for anything..

            'I hope I don't have to use this' She thought to herself, 'but I'm going to find out what exactly is going on.'

----

            Ron leapt down from on top of the imperial base, dropping almost twenty feet, and rolled out of the fall safely. He ran to his speeder bike as several Stormtroopers came pouring out of the base's main entrance and opened fire on him. Without second thought, Ron reacted to the Force, using it to speed up his movements. He dodged the laser fire and quickly hopped on his speeder bike and took off. Ron held his wrist to his mouth as he weaved through the trees towards the Re'Kfass settlement.

            "Aaron, there's an Imperial freighter in hidden orbit behind the third moon, I want to go check it out. The base down here was heavily guarded; I think the Sovereignty might be up to something very serious. Prep the ship for a quick take off, I want to make a cloaked run at the freighter and sneak in." Ron yelled over the bike engine.

            "Are you sure, kid?" Aaron asked back.

            "I'm sure, I got the coordinates in a datacube." He said.

            As Ron finished his sentence, a heavy laser nearly shot out his bike's stabilizer.

            'Damn, just what I need. An armed escort.' he thought. He started weaving and bobbing around and under fallen and standing trees, he yelled over his com, "Just have the 'Fox ready for when I get there, I've got company. I'll be there in a few."

            "Copy" Aaron responded.

            Ron grabbed his saber off his belt and activated it, revealing its green beam of energy. He fired the bike's turbo booster and cut down several trees still weaving gracefully around a seemingly endless obstacle course, which all but one of the pursuing troopers crashed into.  He fired another boost and got a good distance in front of his pursuer. He did a quick double back and charged the Stormtrooper head on. Ron dodged all of his opponent's heavy laser shots and at the last second angled his bike to go over the other bike. Using the Force to again focus his heightened reflexes, he dismounted his bike quickly and flipped backwards as his bike nailed the riding trooper off of his own bike. As the opposing bike flew under him in seemingly slow-motion, he hammered the brake with his fist while still in backflip, which slowed its speed immensely. Ron landed and turned, used the Force to finish the bike's deceleration into a complete stop, then ran up and mounted it as he heard his previous bike crash into a tree, exploding on impact. Without hesitation, he sped off to Re'Kfass. Aaron was ready when he arrived, and they promptly took off to the hidden freighter Ron had found.

            As the Firefox exited Bpfassh's atmosphere, Aaron activated it cloak.

            "So, kid. I can't necessarily aid you in this mission, but with those Kamarian scum involved, I'll do what I can without interfereing." Aaron said as they rapidly approached and passed Bpfassh's second moon enroute to its third.

            "Can you shut down the main reactor core and their weapon systems" Ron asked, though still edgy from his speeder ride.

            "Now _that_ I can do." Aaron said, "We'll go in through the escape pods then , that'll put me close to the reactor and you'll be close to the main computer room."

            Ron sat back in his seat and let out a semi-relaxed sigh, "I still don't know how I pulled all that off back there."

            "You trusted your feelings, and the Force guided you through safely." Aaron said, "But right now we got bigger fish to fry."

            They looked through the cockpit at the Imperial ship they were approaching. It wasn't just any freighter, it was the Sovereignty's new Mammoth Class Dreadnaught. Ron noticed a shuttle entering the ship's hangar bay as Aaron unnervingly flew past a TIE patrol.

            'Man' he thought, 'If only it were that easy to get on board.'

            "Okay, I have a general Idea where the pods are, but I think we'll only get one shot at docking on one. You ready Ron?" Aaron asked as they drew ever closer to their destination.

            Determination covered Ron's face, "Let's do this"

----

            Kim found herself darting from hiding place to hiding place trying to get to the main data complex. A squad of troopers here, an officer's conversation there, though it was becoming tiresome to avoid detection, she knew that her efforts would reveal the truth behind the dispute between the two planets. She could see her objective from behind the blast door she was hiding behind. Suddenly she felt a wave of darkness overwhelm her.

            'Whoa' she said to herself, 'What was that? Could it have been . . . no, Sara would have felt it if it were."

            She dismissed the darkness from her mind and silently made her way to the computer room. She pulled her data recorder into the allotted access terminal and looked through the system until she found what she was looking for.

            "I knew it," she whispered, "The Imperials have been dumping here trying to get a chance for their fleet to pass through and get a foot in the door."

            She finished downloading her evidence and retrieved her recorder.

            'Now to get out of here'

----

            Ron could feel it, the source of the taint that was darkening the area. He knocked out a few guards and hid their bodies as he made his way. He looked through a bay window into the main hangar where a man in a black, hooded robe. He could feel the presence of evil radiating form this person.

            "How'm I supposed to confront this guy with all these guards?"  He whispered to himself.

            Suddenly, the figure waved his hand signaling his attendants and guards to leave. Within a minute, all personnel except this man were gone.

            'That was weird' he thought, 'but there's my chance. I've gotta take it'

            Ron quickly and silently made his way down to the floor as the figure turned walked up the docked ship's boarding ramp. He approached the shuttle cautiously when the figure slowly came back down the ramp mockingly clapping his hands.

            "Impressive, Jedi. I did not expect that the Order would find me here so swiftly. Oh, and bravo on getting here almost undetected. If you had used the garbage dump to enter,  it is possible I might not have even known you were here." He said menacingly.

            "Who are you?" Ron asked, determination saturating his facial expression.

            "Oh, you don't know. Ha!" the figure cackled. "Then perhaps the Council is not as discerning as I thought it." He said, removing his hood, revealing his blue head tails. "My mother is a fool, to have sent one as seemingly inexperienced as you to find me. Perhaps the Council has grown soft."

            "You're . . .Mandde's son?" Ron said, a tad surprised.

            "Ah, but aren't you perceptive. I _am_ Krys Mandde, but who I am doesn't matter any more, all you should be concerned about is that I will be your doom."

            Suddenly the ships alarms went off as some lights dimmed and went out as well as the hangar's defense turrets hummed into inactivity. Mandde closed his eyes, and opened them with a surprised look on his face.

            "Your not a Jedi . . . you are nothing but Katarn's brat apprentice." He said, smiling evilly. "I am going to enjoy destroying you"

            Without another word, he drew his lightsaber and activated a single blade, but Ron noticed the hilt was longer than normal.

            'A saber staff!?' He thought as he drew his own saber and activated it.. 'I'd better be careful or this could get ugly real fast.'

            From the same bay window Ron had been in just minutes before, Kim looked down into the main hanger and saw the two Jedi preparing to duel.

            "Ron!?" She exclaimed. As she did she felt a gun barrel stick her in the back.

            "Don't move" a Stormtrooper's voice commanded her.

            Before he could give another command however, she drew her lightsaber and spun around, her blue blade slicing the trooper's blaster rifle in two, and she pushed him into the three Stormtroopers behind him using the Force, knocking them all down. She then waved her hand at her four opponents, slamming them into the wall hard, and they collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

            She looked back into the hangar to see that the Mandde and Ron had already begun fighting, seemingly matching each other's blows perfectly.

            "I've got to help him' she thought, and with that she bolted through the hanger rafter door and began making her way down to the floor.

            A strong blow from Ron forced Mandde back a few feet, though still standing.

            "Katarn is not as incompetent as I had believed. He has trained you well" He said as he and Ron circled each other, each taking the time to study his opponent.

            "Look, Krys. You don't have to take this path. Come back to the light side, there's always forgiveness." Ron said.

            Mandde shook his head as if slightly swayed, "I . . . NO! I cannot, there is no redemption for me, not after my actions on Rune and Morovia. I have chosen this path, because it offers freedom, because I have no other choice."

            "That's not true. You know it's not true. Look into your heart, ya don't wanna travel this road, and you don't have to."

            Mandde snarled, "Spoken like a lap dog of the Council, heh, and you're not even a Jedi yet." His words filled with fluxuating emotions. "Katarn has trained you well . . ."

            Kim had reached the floor and began to run towards the two when Ron felt her presence.

            "Kim?" he said, looking over at her as she approached.

            "But not well enough!" Mandde shouted as he attacked Ron, who focus was now averted.

            Ron saber was knocked into the air by his first attack and he was now unarmed. Mandde activated his other blade and and spun to deliver a backward stab to finish Ron off. Ron only had time to do was close his eyes, but all he heard was the sound of two sabers clashing together. He opened his eyes to see that Kim had blocked the attack. He unhesitantly pulled his saber back to himself. The Dark Jedi took a step back to analyze the situation he was in, and then he smirked threateningly.

            No words were spoken, but the three Jedi began to battle with great intensity. Mannde kept the two in front of him, but was still barely able to block both their attacks. Ron swung at his head, and as Mandde blocked, Kim swept kicked at him. He foresaw this move and kept over it, and continued to fight with fierce tenacity. They unrelentingly battled as flashes of red, blue and green light filled the half-lit room. Kim leapt over her opponent and made an overhead strike, which was blocked, and the Ron followed with a low attack, which was also blocked but left his back vulnerable. Kim attacked and her saber made a huge gash in Mannde's side, which he clutched and fell to the ground with a single scream. Kim then put her saber blade to the felled Jedi's throat.

            "We don't want to have to hurt you" Kim said through scattered breaths.

            "How . . . how disgraceful. Defeated by those who have yet to taste the true life of a Jedi, and I . . . in my prime . . . so easily vanquished." He said.

            "Look, I can't say that there won't be consequences for your actions. But I do know this; at least you won't have to live on the run. Come back to Coruscant with us, talk to the Council, talk to your mom." Ron said.

            "Do you . . . Do you really think they'll take me back?"

            ". . . I don't know, but I don't see why they wouldn't if you showed that you were truly turned to the Light. At the very least it would be worth it just to return to your mom. I don't think she would object." Ron replied calmly.

            Krys hung his head shamefully, "OK. I . . . I'll go back. I'm not sure what caused my fall, but I want to find out for sure, and I want to make it right."

            As he said this, Aaron landed next to the three, having jumped from the docking catwalks.

            "That, Krys, is why you must always guard your feelings. If you do not understand and realize how to control them, they can very easily become your master. That is why I pushed you the way I did back on Rune; I believed you needed to confront these feelings, and then, and only then, would you be ready to take the next step to becoming a great Jedi." Aaron said.

            "I . . . sigh Thank you master Katarn. If only I hadn't-" Mandde started.

            "The past is the past, it cannot be changed. There was almost nothing left that I could teach you, what you needed was to  let the Force guide you on the path of the Light. Now, c'mon, let's get out of here. Sara called in a small fleet from Coruscant, and between you guys and myself, I don't want to be onboard if there're any fireworks." Aaron said.

            The four Jedi made their way back to the Firefox and left the Imperial freighter. They first took Kim back to Sluis Van where Kim finished the dealings between the Bpfasshi and the Sluis people. Sara joined the four Jedi on the Firefox, and they immediately went back to Coruscant.

----

            Kim and Ron stood before the Jedi Council next to Aaron and Sara.

            "Apprentices Possible and Stoppable, you have proven yourselves worthy of the title Jedi." Master Mannde spoke, "You have completed the tasks appointed to you with skill, calm, and most importantly, wisdom. These tasks were unusually difficult tasks, and the Force again has shown its desires for the two of you as a team."

            Master Gowda stood and approached the two apprentices, "Great expectations upon your shoulders were placed. Expectations that were not unfounded. You have performed as Master Mannde said, with honor and wisdom. You have proven yourselves worthy of the titles of Padawan." He said with what almost appeared to be a small grin.

            Aaron and Sara moved in front of the two Jedi and handed them their Padawan robes. As they did this, the entire council stood.  Kim and Ron bowed, as did the Council.

            The rest of the day went by in a blur. Kim and Ron could barely believe what they had accomplished in the last few weeks. And on top of it all, they were already being sent on their first mission as Padawans. As Aaron set in the final coordinates for tetraspace into the Fox's console, the two Padawans looked into each others eyes. Ron was the first to smile; it was small, but it was a smile.

            'So, this is going to be our new life. Ha' Kim thought to herself. She smiled back at Ron, 'and it's gonna be great.'

            The Firefox's engines blazed blue and it shot off into space, taking Kim and Ron to their first mission and more than likely the beginning of an amazing adventure. And as far as they were concerned, it was more than welcome.

----

            A door opened and a light shined in on the bed that Ron was sleeping on. Ron could sense someone in the room, but he was still half asleep and he didn't care. Suddenly the lights cam on and someone landed on his chest and pinned his shoulders so that he couldn't roll over. He slowly opened his eyes, and as he suspected, there was Kim's cute green eyes staring into his, her beautiful red hair in a pony-tail hanging over her shoulder onto his chest, and she was smiling as big as ever.

            He yawned, "Hey KP. It's not morning yet is it." He said, a playful smile escaping his calm.

            She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Morning was two hours ago. Time to get up." She said, hopping off of his chest.

            Ron rolled over, "C'mon KP, we don't have to be anywhere for another three hours." He said, earning a frown from Kim. She lifted her hand and Ron suddenly felt himself rising off his bed. He grabbed his sheet and kept himself covered as he floated in the air over his bed.

            "Are ya gonna get up" Kim said smiling, "Or am I gonna have to wake ya?"

            He wrapped the sheet around his waist, "OK, OK, I'm up. Let me down, will ya." She complied, and Ron landed safely on the floor. As soon as he hit the ground he used the Force to pull Kim to him and he put free arm around her and kissed her on the lips and then quickly on her cheek.

            "Can you believe it's been three years, Kim?" He asked as she rested her head on his chest. "It almost seems like it was yesterday that we were Padawans heading off to our first mission, nervous and calm, excited and scared, and the worst part," he said, lifting her chin to look into her eyes, "there was no _us._"

            Kim smiled, "Yeah. Those were the days." She said, now grinning playfully at the shocked look on Ron's face.

            Ron gently pushed her away, "Fine, you know what? I'm just gonna get dressed." Kim playfully gave him her patented puppy dog eyes. He smirked, "go on, I'll be ready in one quick min' alright." He said as he grabbed his Knight robes off the side of his bed.

            Kim turned to walk away and got slapped on the backside, causing her to squeak and scurry out of the room laughing. Ron quickly got dressed and left to meet Kim at Skywalker Hall.

----

            Ron walked into the large meditation hall named after Sara's ancestor Luke Skywalker. He spotted Kim walking with Sara discussing things. He walked up.

            "Hello, Ron. Enjoy your rest?" Sara said as she and Kim smiled at each other.

            "Well, considering it was the first time I got more than three hours of sleep in the last month; Yeah, I guess you could say I did."

            "That is excellent. And now that _both _of you are well rested, you are ready to begin the next level of Knight training." Sara said.

            "OK!" the two Knights responded in unison.

            "We will begin with intense Force focus and saber training and when you are prepared, the Council will finish the training with meditation sessions." Sara continued, "Ron, Aaron is waiting for you in the droid training hall, area four I believe."

            "Cool" Ron said, and took off to the meet Aaron.

            "We, on the other hand are going to begin focusing your new found Force abilities. And the course is on the other side of the Academy, so that'll give us time to talk, seeing as you have something on your mind." Sara said, smiling gently.

            "Ask your question, Kimberly." Sara said as she waved her hand opening the door in front of them, leading to a new corridor.

            "Well, I was brushing up on my history, and I was going over the rebirth of the Jedi Order; Luke and Kyle's era. I still don't see how Luke and Mara Jade made it work if emotion is such a strong pull to the dark side." Kim said, "How'd they make it work?"

            Sara smiled and even chuckled a bit, "Kimberly, They were THE forerunners of Jedi relationships. They controlled their emotions to the point that they were infallible by the dark side. It all lay in control of emotion. Raw emotion is the path to the dark side, but Luke and Mara Jade refined their emotion, their love, into what they wanted it to be. Pure, and therefore, no longer threatening."

            "So, what about – "

            "You and Ron" Sara smiled, "You two have already made great progress towards that emotional purity. You must always be aware of the lures of the Dark Side, and once you fully understand them, I believe that the council will consider your relationship for the next step."

            "Thanks Sara." Kim said.

            Sara just smiled as they entered a huge room that was filled with many large boulders and a platform in the center for meditation. Without a word Kim and Sara sat down across from each other near the center of the platform and within seconds they and several of the largest boulders in the room were floating off the ground.

----

            _Kim looked around. Everything was cloudy and white. Suddenly everything became pitch black and she saw Shego and Reignos staring each other down. Shego produced two green lightsabers as she took stance preparing to attack. Reignos, who was dressed completely in black, began glowing faintly. His cape fluttered as if in a strong wind and six red sabers began floating around him. Shego leapt into action, dodging and blocking the sabers that were attacking her, Shego made her way at Reignos. Shego's eyes began glowing green and her movements and attacks became almost perfectly fluid. Within seconds, three of the six sabers had been cut in two, and she advanced toward Reignos with unquenchable ferocity. She swung hard, destroying two more sabers as the final one was grabbed by the Dark Master, who used it to block Shego's attacks. After severa clashing blows, Reignos made a move, which Shego blocked by crossing her sabers. As if on cue, the two withdrew their sabers simultaneously. Reignos laughed menacingly and placed his hand on Shego's forehead. Shego fell to her knees as she began to radiate green energy. Then everything returned to black._

_FLASH_

_Kim watched as SHE fought Shego. She didn't know where she was, but she was sure it wasn't a past battle, as she and Shego collided lightsabers. She saw only pieces of her bout, but the finale was unmistakable._

_FLASH_

_ She watched as Shego caught her off guard with a block, and in one quick move, ran her through with her second saber. Kim screamed when she saw this, but instead of waking up from the proverbial nightmare, she watched as Shego withdrew her saber and the previously battling Kim collapsed onto the ground gasping for air and weakly crawling backward. Shego stomped on the dying Kim's chest, pinning her in place. _

_            "Goodbye, Kimmy-kims. Too bad you didn't last to see MY empire rise." Shego said evilly._

_Shego swung her saber at Kim's throat when . . ._

Kim suddenly awoke to Ron, who was sitting on the side of her bed next to her, his deep, brown eyes looking worriedly into hers. He soothingly stroked her soft, red hair and kissed her forehead.

            "You ok, KP?" Ron asked

            "I . . ." Kim said, "I don't know. I think I had a vision"

            "Well you had a 'something', the Force was really swelling in here." Ron said with a light chuckle.

            Kim smiled, "Well, it was sweet of you to check on me"

            "Hey, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't" Ron said.

            Kim shifted in bed and laid her head in Ron's lap as he continued to stroke her hair.

            "You sure you're ok?" Ron asked.

            Kim ran through what she had seen. She didn't know what to think, but she didn't want to worry Ron.

            "Yeah," Kim said, smiling softly, "I'm good."

            Ron took Kim's hand in his, "I love you, Kim"

            Kim whispered, "I love you, Ron" and drifted back to sleep.

            He laid her head back on her pillow and gently kissed her lips.

            "Goodnight, KP"

            Ron stood and walked out of the room, glancing back at the love of his life. He let out an elated sigh and quietly closed the door.

----

            Ron awoke to find himself hovering above his bed.

            "Kim?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

            Before Ron knew what hit him, the Force was holding him against the wall, but he still could not see its manipulator. Suddenly, Kim came through the door, leapt over his bed and right as the Force released him she pinned his shoulders to the wall with her hands.

            "I knew it. Kim, what're you do-. ."

            Kim cut him off with a deep kiss.  Her arms slid from his shoulders to around his neck. When Kim finally broke the kiss, Ron had to catch a breath.

            "Wow" he said with a satisfied smile, "What'd I do to deserve that?"

            Kim smiled and kissed him again, "Happy birthday."

            "Kim, uh, you _do_ realize that I'm naked" Ron said.

            Kim just held herself closer to him, her eyes fixed on his. "And?"

            Ron smiled, "Just thought you might like to know."

            Kim released him and sat down on his bed, allowing him to wrap his bed sheet around his waist. As soon as he did, she straddled his lap and kissed him again.

            "Can you believe it's been four years since we left Earth, and we've been 'us' for almost three of those years." Kim said with a big smile.

            "And all we've been through. Remember _your_ last birthday?" Ron said as he lay back on his bed and Kim lay next to him, "Heh, we spent that entire week rescuing those miners from Kalad IV. Then we got sent to different galaxies and we didn't see each other for a month. I didn't even get your present to ya til we got back."

            "Speaking of presents, have I got a birthday gift for you. Get dressed and meet me in the main hall outside the High Council chamber." Kim said.

            With that, Kim ran out of the door as fast as she could, letting out an excited squeal as she left. Ron quickly got dressed and and ran to meet Kim. When he arrived in the main hall, Kim was waiting for him. She ran up to him and without a word, grabbed his wrist and speedily walked him into the High Council chamber. As they walked in, Master Gowda, being the only person in the chamber, greeted them.

            "Ah, young knights. You have been summoned here for a very special reason, one that Kimberly has informed me that you are not aware of, correct, Jedi Stoppable?"

            "Uh, yeah. Kim said it was a surprise."

            "Indeed. Well then, let us cut to the chase. Young Kimberly, six months ago, a petition filed with the Council. Both of you, we have been watching. So young you are, yet how much mature you have proven yourselves to be." Gowda said, walking back to his Council seat.  "We the Jedi High Council have conferred on the issue presented of Jedi Knight Kimberly Possible and Jedi Knight Ronald Stoppable. Observations of and actions of the aforementioned Jedi have given the Council enough evidence to make a decision in the issue young Possible came to us about."

            Suddenly it dawned on Ron what Master Gowda was talking about. He and Kim had talked about it a few times, but he didn't think that the Council would approve them at so quickly, much less that Kim had even mentioned it. But Kim's smile was so bright that it was obvious. A shocked smile crossed Ron's lips as the Master finished his speech, still looking out the window overlooking Coruscant.

            "It is, therefore, the decision of the Council to offer permission, approval, and blessing on the marriage of Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable."

            Kim squealed and hugged Ron tightly. Ron was elated but was calm as he put his arm around Kim.

            "Thank you Master Gowda." Ron said with a deceptively calm smile.

            The small green Jedi turned to face them, "Young Jedi, happy I am to give you this report. However, foolish I would be not to offer warning. Though you have shown great understanding, wisdom, and resistance to the dark side, beyond your years, must I add. Much meditation have I spent upon the two of you. Clouded your future together is. Many choices to be made, but your bond, in the Force, is of a nature that any other course of action would be ludicrous. Many Jedi have walked the path now before you open, and have conquered the dark side's lures. However, just as many have fallen into its temptations. Some redeemed, some not. The dark side is very deceptive. Be always on your guard."

            Kim and Ron bowed. "We will." they said in unison.

            "Very well." Master Gowda said.

            Kim and Ron turned to leave, but stopped when the Jedi master continued speaking.

            "Also, concerning this issue, tradition it has become to grant furlough. A standard universal month have you, released of your Council issued duties as Jedi. Now, I think Master Katarn is waiting for you both. A gift he has for you, I believe. May the Force be with you, young knights."

            Having finished speaking, Master Gowda turned and walked back to looking out over the city . Kim and Ron bowed again, and then turned to walk out. As they approached the threshold of the Council chamber entryway, Aaron was there waiting for them, an excited smile on his face. He was dressed not in his Jedi attire, but in the ragged clothing he was wearing when they first came to Coruscant.

            "Where are you headed?" Ron asked with a smirk as the two approached the smiling Jedi master.

            "Ron, I think the appropriate question is not where I'm going, but where _we're_ going." Aaron said, his beaming smile still on his face.

            "What do you mean?" Kim asked.

----

            Kim and Ron were helping Aaron load equipment and supplies onto the Firefox.  The two Jedi had just moved spare reactor part crates down into the engine storage space. They walked into the cockpit where Aaron was mapping out the route to their destination. Ron sat down in the co-pilot's seat and Kim sat on his lap.

            "So where's Sara." Kim asked, "I'm sure she would have wanted to come. You guys aren't . ."

            Aaron laughed as he finished punching in the final Tetraspace coordinates, "No, no. The Republic needed her to head up an offensive against a small Imperial fleet near New Kashyyyk. I don't know why they needed her, but they took nearly twenty Reikien Supercruisers, not to mention the Phoenix. Heh, those  supercruisers in themselves have enough firepower to blast New Kashyyyk itself into oblivion along WITH whatever small fleet the Imperials could possibly have there."

            "Oh." Kim said with a disappointed sigh.

            "Well, I think everything's loaded." Ron said, "When are we leaving?"

            "I just finished entering our Tetraspace route, so if you guys are ready, we can leave now." Aaron responded.

            Kim laid her head back, resting it on Ron's shoulder. "I can't believe it. It's been so long. Mom said the tweebs got a hold of an old Mon Calamari blockade runner that had been abandoned near Mars and have been customizing it so well that the Republic has actually offered them full engineer training."

            Ron smiled and leaned his head against Kim's, "Well, that shouldn't surprise you. They've been makin all kinds of crazy things since the day they were born. I'm really excited to see my parents. You know my dad negotiated the Xhar-Morvia treaty."

            Aaron tilted his head, and in a mock sympathetic voice said, "Awww. Ain't that cute." He laughed as Kim shot him a look, "But seriously, are we ready to go or what?"

            "Yeah, let's go." Ron said as Kim got up and sat in the seat behind him.

            Aaron fired up the Firefox's engines. As he did, Ron ran diagnostic from the co-pilot's console, " All green, Aaron"

            "Then we're outta here." Katarn said.

            The Firefox lifted off from it's docking platform, turned, and quickly took off into space. It cleared Coruscant's atmosphere and within a few secondsthe ship lightly glowed blue and shot off on its way to Earth.

            **Disclaimer: **Millenium Falcon, Mimban, Bpfaash, Sluis Van, TIE, Kashyyyk, and Mon Calamari are all property of George Lucas and LucasArts.

            **Thanks to** ClassicCowboy for Beta-ing. Also mad thanks to my good friend CJRayn fro also Beta-ing, nit-picking my grammar, and making sure I made everything make sense. And many thanks to all who read this (And Review Plz ;) I love writing fics, but to know that others enjoyed it too helps make it all worth while.

            Sorry about this update taking so long. I got so busy with college and all, I barely had ANY time to work on it. But I've had a lot of free time since school  let out, so updates should be more frequent. Also I've got two new fic ideas that I will be sitting down to write here very soon. Thanks for reading, plz review. Later.


End file.
